The Dark Renegade
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Naruto's mask finally crumbles under the pressure of his lover dead. Soon, he is betrayed by the very village he sworn to protect. Naruto, now tries to gain the power of a god to get revenge on them. Naruto in: The Dark Renegade. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: All faith is lost

Ryu no sendo tenshi presents:

A fanfiction/ wordpad production:

The Dark Renegade

Chapter 1: All faith is lost

Summary: After Shikamaru's team failed to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto's life turned to a living nightmare. Naruto lost many things in his life. His love, his dream, his way of life. Naruto's love is dead, his dream got taken away by his '_best friend' _and his way of life got stolen by the villlagers. Then a war breaks out without anybody knowing. The Sand and grass plus waterfall abandoned their alliance with Konoha. The only hope is Naruto except... Naruto is **NOT** helping the leaf. Oh no! He's helping the enemy.

----

We follow our hero of this story. Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha/ Fire country. He was the poorest of poor. The strangest of them all. He once had a dream of becoming a hokage but that was shattered by the people.

The carrier of the strongest bijus, Kyuubi the nine tailed fox, one Naruto Uzumaki.

He is now 16 but already so much was taken away from him.

His love, his dream, his life.

Our hero isn't dead but he's basically a doll. A cold, dark, souless doll.

All has shunned him for something uncontrolable and out of anybody's reach. There's on a few who didn't shunned him but that wasn't enough.

All must ask, "Who was his love?"

Well my children you see a few months back when Shikamaru's team had failed the 'Sasuke-retreaval mission', Naruto's former crush, Sakura, had hated him, hurt him along with Ino and almost destroyed any hope of getting Sakura as a lover. More like an enemy but then he remember Hinata. Her kindness, her cute shyness and her adorable blushing. Then it hit him like a ton of brick. Hinata loved him! She really did! At first he was feel something for Hinata the day he saw her fight with Neji at the third part of the chunnin exams but he ignored it, thinking about Sakura. He felt foolish to think Sakura was _ever_ going to love him. She only focused on Sasuke.

Thinking back to his academy days, Hinata never showed any interest to Sasuke only blushing and timdly poking her fingers together when she saw Naruto and Naruto only.

He was so wrapped up about Sakura-mesuinu, Naruto could have taken her.

It wasn't too late though. She still did that around him and still blushed. He did know what he felt about Hinata but he would give her a chance.

He would give _anybody_ a chance.

One day when Hinata was eating at the local sushi bar, Naruto greeted her and she in return said "h-hello" in a timid, but cute, _very cute_ way. Naruto smiled at her but not his fake smile he gave almost everybody his _real_ smile. Naruto asked if she and him could go on a date sometime. She almost fell out her seat when hearing Naruto's words. Before she fainted she said in clear but still stuttering voice,"y-yes". Naruto let out a heartly chuckle.

After that moment, he and her went out for months. On his birthday when he and her went out for 6 months, he proposed to her. Her answer was a very happy and glad plus giddy answer. She gladly except his hand in marriage.

It went around Konoha very quick. Shino was shockly _happy _for the couple. Kiba and Tsunade were happy even if their feelings said otherwise. Jiraiya was very, very giddy that his current student was getting marry like his father. Sakura and Ino didn't care. Only for their '_Sasuke-kun'_.

Kurenai was also happy for her student, Hinata as well as Kakashi for his student, Naruto. Anko was grinning like a mad man like Ibiki that the '_blond kid_' that they like so much get marry to a nice girl like Hinata not Sakura. Asuma was happy along with Gai and his team. Neji was happy and glad that his sister/cousin was getting marry to the boy who show him that fate was made by you. Tenten was happy for her best friend. Gai and Lee was humorously screamed "Naruto-kun is blazing with the flames of youth!" that even made Tenten and Neji chucked and giggle but the happy train had ended when the villagers and Hiashi(Hinata's father) hear the news.

Not only was Hinata getting married to a person he didn't assign her to but get marry to that '_demon brat_' and was going to disgrace the Hyuuga family name. The villagers thought that a girl was going to become the '_demon's whore_' willingly. They could have _two demons_ in Konoha because _one _was bad enough. So they decided it was time to crash the party and completly ruin the wedding.

It was the day of the wedding and everybody was there. Kiba was wear a black tuxedo with a white under and a red tie. He didn't smell like dog today because he was the best man of the wedding. Tsunade was the maiden of honor because of Hinata. She wasn't old now but 21 because Naruto found out a de-aging jutsu. He perform it on Tsunade making her 23 years younger. Tenten and the rest were happily sitting in the crowd with was with the total of 34 people which was:

1) Tsunade

2) Kiba

3) Kakashi

4) Tenten

5) Neji

6) Lee

7) Gai

8) Asuma

9) Kurenai

10) Jiraiya

11) Ayame(the ramen girl)

12) Shikamaru

13) Choji

14) Teushi(Ayame's father)

15) Rana(Ayame's mother)

16) Anko

17) Ibiki

18) Genma(because Anko and Ibiki told all their jounin friends)

19 through 21) Konohamaru corps

(Konohamaru,Moegi,and Udon)

(They came because of boss was getting married and wouldn't miss it for the world)

22) Hanabi (even she came because she cared for her sister)

23) Hana (because she took a liking to Kiba's friend)

24) Tsume (She met Naruto a few times when Kiba brought him over to their house)(Kiba's mother)

25) Yuuago (She was friend with Anko and also took a liking to Naruto)

26) Raidou (Friends with Genma who's friend with Anko and Ibiki)

27) Iruka (I don't need to explain if you read the Naruto manga or watch the anime)

The rest were merely jounins and chunins who knew the truth about Naruto and treated him like a _person and a human being_. They were very excited and content with the boy. then the time came. It was time for that boy to walk down that aisle with the mission to wed one Hinata Hyuuga who absolutely without a doubt love Naruto.

The groom...

Showed up. Naruto, to say the least was looking...

Very sharp and handsome.

He came with his blond haired down that simply shined in the sun. His blue eyes was more mysterious now and he wore a black tuxedo with a blue tie. His clothes was neatly pressed and he had his forehead protecter on his right arm like Shikamaru. He had a blond tuff on his chin that made him more handsome. Even his whiskers seemed invisible.

He gave a smile to everybody that made most of the female population blush especially Tsunade.

Everybody then waited for Hinata.

A hour passed and still Hinata didn't show up. Naruto knew something was wrong.When he proposed to her,she was all giddy and very happy. Hinata also was never late to something. Naruto saw her last at her house which was 3 hours ago. Her father didn't like her marriage with him so...

_' Wait... Oh my god! No he could... could he? Oh no!' _Naruto thought.

It could be. It just couldn't. _He _wouldn't do that to _his _own daughter. _His _own flesh and blood. _He _wouldn't!

Would _he?_

Naruto didn't wait around to find out. He mad dashed to Hinata's house with everybody look confused.

They wondered why the groom run out the alter. Was he having second thoughts? Him just running out of there was so out of character. After all, he did keep his promises

It took 3 minutes for everybody to figure out until...

It hit them like Choji's meat tank attack.

'_Hinata!_' Everybody thought.

Everybody, including Chouji, mad dashed also to Hinata's house. Seeing that's where Naruto heading.

Naruto naturally got there first. He looked at the Hyuuga's house. It was in ruins basically. He saw the horribly site of Hyuugas and villagers were on the floor, bleeding and dying away.

Naruto found Hinata's room where Hinata was but also was her father. There she was laying peaceful on the floor except her body wasn't moving.

Her father was hovering over her. Looking hatefully at the body. He kicked her once and spat on her. Naruto looked very shocked and looked disgusted with the old Hyuuga

Then Naruto finally was broken. Hiashi finally did it. After all that happened this year, a ruthless cold war between Naruto and the Hyuugas, they finally won. They knew Hinata was the key to beating and breaking Naruto's strength. Strength to help him continue in this world.

Naruto yelled in rage as he discovered blood on the floor.

Hiashi became frightented that the _demon brat _discovered that he killed his daughter... no. He couldn't call her that anymore.

It took Hiashi three second to correct himself.

He killed the _demon's whore_. Naruto, when see this, eyes flashed red and was about to massacre Hiashi and the rest of Hyuugas when suddenly Jiraiya and the others came.

Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Naruto looked at Hinata. She looked so peaceful. The only thing now that was out of place was her. She belonged here with him. With _us_. Naruto then, for the second time in his life, cried.

He cried for Hinata. He cried for him losing _another _person. He cried, he cried. He didn't not hide his sadness in a fake smile or grin he usual showed to hide his real personality away from people. In all, he was a sad boy with a horrible past. Beaten, burned, and even raped once but he couldn't keep his feelings inside when a person he cared about even suffered a death or something bad happened to them. He was cursed, he told himself. Nothing would happen in his life that was either bad or worse in his life.

When everybody besides Jiraiya came they discovered the horribly truth. Hinata was dead and she wasn't coming back anytime sooner.

Naruto grabbed on to Jiraiya and cried on his shoulder as soon as Jiraiya put him in a hug. He and Jiraiya never let go as soon as Naruto cried.

Jiraiya let out a tear to see another one of _his son's _love die. Jiraiya hugged Naruto firmly but gentle and as a father would to his son. When seeing Hinata's body everybody had different reactions.

Neji dropped to the floor, knees first. He felt lots of emotions then.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Regret

Hatred.

Sorrow for his cousin/sister. How sad Hanabi would be when hearing her big sister, the one she finally respected and now looked up to was now dead and finally resting with no sadness, regret or hatred at all.

His anger and hatred was sent straight to Hiashi. How dare he kill his daughter?!

Just because Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed into him?! That was no reason to kill your angelic daughter that was ten times-no-eighty times better than all of them including himself.

And finally his regret...

He regretted many things.

How he hated her.

How he taunted her.

How, how never said sorry to her!

He cried a river. He almost cried more than Naruto. Nobody would belive the great Hyuuga named Neji, the prodigy, the one who was the branch house's heir was..crying. They would have to summon back his father and kill him in front of him to do that or do sometime else extreme.

Tenten cried because she not only lost a best friend. She lost her sister. Hinata was a kind soul and never hated somebody. She forgave anybody. She even though her that she forgave her father and Neji plus Hanabi. She couldn't even forgive everybody! Hinata was a kind, forgiving and rare soul.

Kiba cried because he never got to tell Hinata that he loved her. He didn't need to be loved _by _her because she loved Naruto, no. The thing is or _was_ that he need to tell even if she rejected him. Now she would never know. He collasped on the floor with his crying.

Everybody cried.

Kurenai especially.

Shikamaru let out silent tears as well as the rest.

Everybody lost something that day and the villagers, nor Sakura and Ino nor even Hiashi would understand.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma,and rest of the adults cried because they lost a student and a kind, shy girl.

The rest lost many things out of the girl.

Her kindness.

Her shyness.

Her...

Love.

-----

The furenal of Hinata was pitiful. Only eighteen _alive ninjas _came with was:

Naruto

Shino

Kurenai

Kakashi

Asuma

Lee

Gai

Anko

Ibiki

Shikamaru

Choji

Tsunade

Jiraiya

Ayame

The Konohamaru Corps.

Everybody who didn't showed didn't care, was away on a mission or dead.

If you spend 3-10 seconds noticing the list doesn't consist of Neji, Tenten, or Kiba then you're one smart cookie.

Neji killed himself because of the regret he felt for his cousin. Kiba killed himself because never telling his love his secret. Lastly we turn to the weapon mistress. She killed herself because of losing her love, Neji.

-----

Everybody cried except Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

Tsunade didn't cried and Jiraiya didn't cried because they were glancing at Naruto sadly.

When everybody went home, the three was still there. Tsunade was about to hug or comfort Naruto but Jiraiya shook his head "no" and she and him walked silently to the hokage's office.

Naruto stayed there for a little while. He kept look at Hinata's beautiful, pale face. Suddenly he pulled out a white piece of paper.

He then gently put the paper on her chest and started getting up to close the casket.

Naruto then silently walked out the graveyard and simply stared at Hinata's, Neji's,Tenten's and Kiba's caskets then he left but inside the casket the paper said one final word to Hinata.

"Sayonara, Hinata-hime."

--

It was a few days after the funeral and things quiet down very fast. Kurenai stopped crying and decided to go on with her life. Shino also. Shikamaru and Choji were back to being lazy again. The Konohamaru corps also became happy again just like little children suppose to be. The only person who seem to be the same as he was at the funeral was Naruto.

Nobody not even Tsunade have seen Naruto. It was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Nobody even tried to find him at all. Either they were busy and had their own problems or didn't care. Most people still had to deal with the death of four sixteen year old ninjas for instant Tenten's parents. Her parents were away on a misson to the sand to verify the alliance. The mission was successful but who knew that their daughter was going to kill herself over losing her secret love because they didn't. A Hyuuga none the less.

Hanabi didn't lose one person, she lost _two _people. Her big sister and her cousin who she was very fond of and to find out the killer of her sister was her father. Hinata was innocent and he killed her just because she loved a boy who had a demon _sealed _into him from birth and not the demon to start with. She understanded Naruto even if she didn't understood completely but for some reason when she tried to go visit, she couldn't. It was like a force field was around his apartment.

The people who didn't care about Naruto started spreading rumors around about our favorite container. Like he was dead. Some said he got killed by some _heroic _villagers. Some said he hated himself so much that he killed himself. Some said he ran away like the little worm he was but nobody seemed to find out why or seem to bother, having their own problems or hated him all around.

Nobody seemed to know. The only person who knew what was happening was Naruto himself.

---

The truth was Naruto wasn't what the rumors said. He wasn't dead.

He didn't get killed or commit suicide, no. He was simply at home.

Now my children the reason nobody could touch the door knob at his apartment was he put a Kage level genjutsu with the help of Kyuubi. At first the genjutsu was a simple chunnin level barrier genjutsu but as soon Naruto learned it,he and Kyuubi started configurating with it. Now it was so strong that even a Kage could have trouble getting rid of it.

Naruto was pondering about his life.All the events that happened in his life.

The beatings. The taunting. His struggle to be notice by the people, and Sakura. The hatred he had deal with. How he foolishly payed attention to a bitch who was in love and foolishly putting her love for her crush in front of her ninja career and didn't listen to anybody telling her not to do that or she will be killed.

Now look at her crush. The black haired twerp now ran to Orochimaru to get power to kill his older brother who probably had a pretty good idea of destroying the Uchiha clan. They were probably arrogant fools like Sasuke was. The Uchiha threw away every Naruto wanted. Love from almost every girl from the age of 12-13 even the girl he once thought he loved before discovering his true love.

The bitch didn't care if Sasuke was arrogant dumbass. She was like a little puppy, trying to find her way home to her master even though the master didn't like the doggy. She probably would be loved by the master. How much the master rejected the dog,she came running back.

Naruto chuckled grimly. It was pitiful. More pitiful then Sasuke trying to get power from Orochimaru knowing the white skinned, snake eyed pedophile would take over his body in a few months. That brought up something.

Tsunade said at 2 days before Naruto locked himself into his apartment that all of the Chunins(Naruto and the genins (except Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten) were now chunins) and their former Jounin instructors were going on a mission to once again retreve Sasuke.The only one that weren't going on it was Sakura,and Ino.

Naruto had yet to think about it and still was but right now his main concern was what happening in his life whether it was past, present or the future. He wished that he had Hinata now.

_'Hinata...'_ Naruto thought.

She, to him, was the only hope of him getting or recieving love in his life. Naruto, not trying to sound pig headed at all because believe me, he loved Hinata way more than life even ramen and we all know how much Naruto_ loves _ramen. He just wanted to love and be loved but Hiashi just _had_ to take it away. Thanks to Hiashi, his angel was gone. He wouldn't see, touch, hear, smell even taste his angel. He wouldn't see her raven hair with her cute pearl eyes nor would he smell lilacs as she sat near him or cuddled with him. He wouldn't taste her delicous lips anymore as they passionately kissed. He wouldn't see his and her children as they played around joyfully. She didn't need this. She didn't need to die. Now it left Naruto wondering what would and could happened if she still was alive.

Would he still love her?

Would she still love him?

Would he and she had children?

Would they died in battle as their child was left as an orphan?

Would he cheat on her if she was alive or the other way around?

Would she be alive with Tenten, Neji, and Kiba?

That brought up another subject. What would happen if all of them were still alive? He missed her and them dearly. He was beginning to be friends with them. They hang out.They talked.They played around but now it was over. So many things were left unanswered. So many died young.

Haku.

Tenten.

Neji.

Kiba.

His father.

His mother.

Yes he knew who was his parents were. His father was Arashi Uzumaki and his mother was an Uchiha. Her name was Iris Uchiha. He learned her and him when Jiraiya told him at 14. Yes he recieved the Sharingan and it sickened him that his cousins were homocidal manical. Were all Uchiha crazy?

That question gave a bittersweet laugh from from his mouth.

He hoped that he become crazy.It seem to be possible though. Him talking to himself. He felt like Sasuke sometimes. Brodding on the past. Just because something bad happened to you, doesn't mean you can't move on with you life. That brought a memory in his mind. Yes. It was one of those pinic dates with Hinata. They were talking outside...

_Flashback _

_It was sunny day. A beautiful day to say the least. Birds were happily singing as they flied by Hinata and Naruto with was have a good time eating and talking. _

Hinata looked at the sky and smiled that smile that made Naruto have butterflies in his tummy.

"Isn't it beautiful Naruto-kun?" Hinata said very cheery.

_"Yeah, Hinata-hime. It is beautiful today." Naruto said as he smiled at the beauty today._

_"Hey Naruto-kun?"_

_"Yeah, Hinata-hime?"_

_"What will you do if one of us died?" Hinata said, glancing in Naruto's unsure eyes._

_"I... don't know." Naruto said very somberly. "I don't know what I'll do without you."_

_"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she got hold of Naruto's shaking hand. _

"If I die, I want you you to live on with you life. Do whatever you have to keep yourself happy. If you must find another to love, do it. If must forget about me, forget me. I don't want to see you hurt Naruto-kun. It pains me to see you hurt."

_"Hinata-hime..."_

_"Naruto-kun. Promise me if one of us died, the other live life happy. Do you promise?" Hinata said as she held out her pinkie._

_It took Naruto 2 second to figure out his answer. _

He also held out his pinkie, chuckled and said, "I promise Hinata-hime."

_That was the day he also proposed to her._

_End Flashback_

He look at his pinkie finger. He still has to keep his promise. If he didn't, Hinata would disappointed.

He got up off his bed and started get dressed in a black shirt under his now blue jacket with black boots and black baggy pants with a bandange on his left leg like Kakashi-sensei.

He looked at the picture of him and Hinata and the rest of his friends. He smiled at it and walked out the door. He then lifted the genjutsu.

His destination is the Hokage's tower.

---

**Chapter 1 finished.**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream lost

Dark Renegade

Chapter 2: Dream Lost  


-------- 

All the chunnins were here including their fomer Jounin teachers. Iruka was also there, giving out the assignment with the help of Shizune.

Sakura and Ino were not there, being still genins and still crying over Sasuke at their houses. Naruto was still not there. Everybody lost faith that Naruto was still in Konoha so they didn't expect him there. Not even Tsunade. Right now Tsunade was explaining the assign to all of them.

"All right! Listen up. I need all of you assigned to this mission to listen very closely. All of you must and I repeat _must_ retrieve the traitor, Sasuke Uchiha and kill Orochimaru on the side. If you can't kill Orochimaru, disable him for enough time to get Sasuke out there. Watch out for Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man. See if you kill him too. Shino, Iruka, Lee, Gai, Shizune and Anko will stay here and see the rest out with me. I have another assignment for them." She said. Everybody just nodded in return.

Choji had to ask a question. 

"Hokage-sama. Will Naruto join us on this mission?"

Tsunade started saying unsure and nervously.

"Oh... uh.. N-Naruto-kun? He's... uh... he's-" 

And then she was interupped by the blonde hair teen himself. 

"'He's' here and telling you to stop talking behind his back."

"NARUTO!!" Everybody screamed including Kakashi who was lazily reading his pervert novel a.k.a. 'Icha Icha Paradise'. 

"Yeah. That's me. Now hurry up with the assignment. The sooner we get Sasuke-bastard, the sooner I take Baa-chan off her place as Hokage." Naruto said giving off his best grin that gave blushes to all the women in the office.

Everybody had different reactions.

'_It looks like Naruto finally got out of depression._' Jiraiya

'_Finally Naruto made his way out of depression and finally back being a shinobi._' Kakashi

' Shino (But he was happy Naruto was back.)

'_Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn brightly again! _' Lee and Gai

' _Naruto-kun's back!_' All the women

'_I hope Naruto is okay._' Shikamaru and Choji

While everybody was thinking they was glancing at Naruto,though not know themselves. It was scaring Naruto.

"Uh.. guys. Shouldn't you guys get ready to go retrieve?" Naruto asked as he sweatdropped.

"OH! Uh.. yeah! Y-You guys meet me at the gate tommorrow, okay?" All the others just nodded as Tsunade said this.

The last think that was heard as a thought today was, '_I hope Naruto is okay.'_ by everybody.

------

**At the gate to/ from Konoha...**

Everybody was there at the gate with all there essentials they needed in their backpacks plus Tsunade was there to see them out. Naruto was looking very confindently today as he was more focused on bring Sasuke back. It didn't matter if he broke every bone in his body. It didn't matter if Sakura and Ino screamed, kicked, even hit him for hurting Sasuke, he would complete his mission. He _will_ get respect from the village and _would _protect it at all times even if it killed him. He _will_ complete his dream to become hokage but not so much for himself, but for Hinata. She wanted him to be happy even if she died. She was now the _real _reason. Yeah sure he wanted respect but he wanted to make Hinata proud even more.

Now that Naruto was all pack everybody started heading out. That is until pink puppy and blone pig came.

"Wait!" Both screamed. Everybody looked at her puzzled.

"T-Take us with you!" Sakura said, still trying to catch her breath. Ino too.

"Y-Yeah!" Ino agreed as both her and Sakura wanted to see their favorite _bastard_. 

"No. If you girls come, you will show us down. We will get him faster." Kakashi said very bluntly and also very lazily. After hearing this Sakura-mesuinu and Ino-pansuke glared at Naruto but very weak in everybody's opinion except them. Then they started threating Naruto.

"Naruto-ahou. If you screw this up, I will-" Sakura started but was stopped by Naruto's deadpanned voice.

"Let's go everybody. It's a waste of time fooling around with twerps like this." Naruto and everybody started walking away and also igorning the weak killer intent from Sakura-mesuinu and Ino-pansuke but was stopped yet again but this time by Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun."

"Yes Tsunade-chan?" He asked the busty, now 21 year old women. She gave no answer but a kiss on cheek even though she wanted to do more but she knew Naruto didn't have time.

"Good luck." Tsunade-chan said as she smiled gently at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly and smiled back that cause her to blush deeper.

"Yeah Tsunade-chan! I'll retrieve Sasuke-teme for the two twerps over there. Just be sure to get my desk and office ready for me."

She again smiled at him."Yeah sure, _brat_."

"You're damn right, _granny_." Both when 'insulting' each other didn't mean it. They used the _pet names_ affectionately.

When seeing this, Shizune, Anko and Kurenai grew jealous of the blond haired woman and wished dearly for Naruto-ai to pay attention to them. Anyway, Naruto and the others started heading out to get Sasuke from hebi-teme's pedophile hands.

------****

Five hours of walking and everybody was beat. They already crossed Fire country and head north so now they were in between Sound and fire.Just two miles from the campsite was Tanzaku City. Where the son of the almost god-like hokage and the famous white-haired pervert found our favorite blond haired princess and her midnight black haired appentice, Shizune.

They were either was too tired to walk to there or was too lazy and complained most of the trip like Shikamaru and Choji did, it didn't matter but for the record it was leaning more to the second option. Whatever the case, the Konoha ninjas were sitting near the fire. Telling stories and what not.

When two more hours were up, everybody was asleep. That is everybody but Naruto. Naruto was staring into the cold,pitch black night that made the moon glow. Midnight remind him of his lost love.

"_Hinata-hime_." Naruto said inwardly as he also thought the stars in the sky aligned together to make a Hinata-shaped face but in reality it wasn't.

Naruto sighed very sadly. Then suddenly he heard a sound like somebody was walking in the bushes. Naruto, very swiftly,got into a battle stance and waited until his foe came. He then jumped in back of the shadow and held a kunai to the shadow's neck.

"Who are and why are you here?" Naruto asked carefully.The shadowy figure could be trusted if he or she was caught snooping around camp.

"My name? You want my name?" The figure said mysteriously as he got out of Naruto's hold with ease. This action displayed by the foe alerted the yellow haired teen. The figure brought out a flashlight and shined it enough to show his face revealing... JIRAYA?!! 

Naruto facefaulted after that. You got to be kidding. He just tryed to murder an total innocent person. Well not _total_ innocent but not doing anything to anybody _now_ classifies correctly,right?

"Jiraiya?! What the hell are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I was taking a leak. Why are _you _doing out here, _Na-ru-to_?" Jiraiya said accusingly. Pointing his index finger showed that was true.

"Could you stop that shit, Jiraiya? Damnit you're bad enough in the daytime. Sheesh. And for you infomation, I couldn't sleep. So I started staring into the sky until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I guess that was you, ne?"

"You're damn right it was. Because of you, I near pissed in my pants."

"Sorry. I just... a little jumpy tonight."

"_A little_? You're like a fucking jumping jelly bean. What's really on you mind." Jiraiya said not really buying Naruto's jumpy crap excuse. Please. A dead brain monkey can see that Naruto is lying through his slightly fanged teeth.You have to be really stupid to not know that.

"I'm just think about _her_ tonight." Naruto simply said. Jiraiya wasn't very suprised he was thinking about _her_. 

"Naruto. You have to get over it. She's been dead for at least three weeks. You have to forget it."

"I don't think I can forget her at all.I mean how can I? She was my everything.My hime, my tenshi, my koi. My hope, my immortal. She saved me from that pit of darkness you call Konoha. I mean I already lost two people who I care about and they care or _cared_ about me. Hinata, old man Sarutobi. How many will fall next, Jiraiya. Tsunade-chan, Iruka-kun, Gaara? How many, Jiraiya? HOW MANY, JIRAIYA!! " Naruto wept as Jiraiya hug him tenderly.

"And I get the sneaking suspection you will fall next. You're like a father to me, Jiraiya-sama. You and Tsunade-chan has always been there with Ayame-chan and Ayame's father. I care about you guys. Everybody who came my wedding, Hinata's funeral and has been there for me. It will hurt me deeply if anybody that's one of my very, very precious people die in cold blood. And the worse thing about is that I could do a damn thing when Hiashi-ketsunoana killed Hinata-hime."

"Sochi. Calm down. Everything will be alright. I too have felt you pain."

Naruto sniffed. "Really?"

Jiraiya smiled sadly. "Really.I was just about to marry the woman of my dreams but suddendly she was killed by a raper.I never found out who the rapier was. I was sad but mostly filled with pain and anger. In fact rage for this evil, vile man who would dare rape my wife. The word "Konoha" was a word that filled me with rage. With result in me leaving Konoha with Tsunade-hime. She also felt the pain of a precious person. So don't think you're the only one, brat. Don't blame it on yourself, sochi."

"Hey. Only Tsunade-chan can call me that (brat he means)."

"Heh. So it only _Tsunaaadddeee-chaaaannnn_ that can call you that now, huh?" Jiraiya teased. Naruto blushed.

"Hmmph.You're damn right. You don't like, you can just kiss my ass!"

"Hmph. You're alright,brat."

"So are you, perv." Naruto said.

Naruto then said his goodnight and went back to camp, leaving Jiraiya smiling.

"_Ha ha! Looks like your son is going to make it, Arashi."_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the road...(One day later)**

In the city where they found Tsunade, Tanzaku City, they stopped in the hotel where Naruto and Jiraiya met _weasel-man and shark-dork _(you know who) last time. Naruto and Jiraiya pointed out where it was. When they got there, it was time to choose who was going to be roommates. 

"Okay! Now we will be stay here for tonight. Being that we camped out last night. After Tanzaku City, comes Sound Village. When enter the city, we are to enter as a sound team that went missing. I will turn into the old man they were protecting on the mission, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji will be genin, seeing the boys of the team."

"How the sound team went missing, Jiraiya?" Naruto said, curious on how one team gone missing.

Jiraiya responded with this."Naruto. The team was at the time sent to fight in the sand-sound-leaf war. They went missing the day you fought Gaara-dono. The team members names were Hinote Tori, Mizu Tori and Ikazuchi Tori. They're brothers of the Tori clan."

"Tori clan?" Shikamaru questioned.

"A clan that orignated from the Sound village in 1970 A.K. and being the year 2006 A.K., the clan was around for 30 years ago. Now the Tori clan had a bloodline very similiar to the Sharingan except it can also copy other bloodlines. Orochimaru at the same time try to make a copy of Shodaime's abilties was trying to copy the Sharingan but a more better verison. One able to channel both his cursed seal and the power of the Tori clan. The reason he called this clan _Tori _because the power was extracted from the six tailed phoenix, Suzaku when Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki. Him being the sneaking snake he is, he stole the Rokubi. Now he created three brothers of Rokubi's power. Rokubi however isn't dead. Rokubi was sealed into a stone tablet on a mountain top road called  
Snake's way. Orochimaru have a major fetish and almost being a snake name it which was very unoriginal. I mean reall-" Jiraiya said as he was about to bring out his opinion but was stopped by Naruto. Him being very irratied Jiraiya-baka getting off the subject.

"Get to the point, you _baka_." Naruto said in a Sasuke-ish voice. Jiraiya glared at him. Honestly. He cared about Naruto but he was very stubborn and impassive sometimes. 

He use to be so happy, carefree and had the kindness and forgiveness of an angel. Now he is sad,angry most of the time and cold and serious like a raging demon.Sure he still had his kindness but damn, he was just like a lifeless doll now. Just because Hinata. He may not say it but Jiraiya knew he was hurting inside.Jiraiya knew because he also lost his love too.

Damn Hiashi for killing Hinata. Damn him. He just _had _to kill _his daughter_,didn't he?

"_Naruto_. Listen you moron. The reason I'm bring this out because you, Shikamaru, Choji and Kakashi are going be that team. The old man was actually a powerful man called Daizuku Raiyoku."

"Daizuku Raiyoku?"

"Yes. Sound had a sage who practice alchemy. He was the third successful user in time. The first two being two brothers who gave something like a limb or two to practice it .I don't know. I haven't read the whole background story. Anyway, he and Gaara-dono was the keys to win the war. Him being the trump card if Gaara failed. Too bad for them, the team and old man disappeared." 

"But why? Won't they be able to kill anybody on the spot." 

"Gaara-dono's demon, Shukaku, must have squashed them. Not even a sage will be able to stop the power of a demon. Let alone a _bijuu. _We have to pretend to be them in order to get into the village."

"But wouldn't they know they were dead?" Choji asked as he took another chip out the bag and swallow it whole with ease.

"No. They don't know if there dead, they only know they went _missing_. Not dead. This will easy."

"Sounds pretty solid. By the way, who tipped you off?" Shikamaru said.

"An inside shinobi who is in the ranks of Orochimaru's village for a few years. I think you know him a few years ago. Sai is his name."

"Sai?! The one who was forced to join Orochimaru's village a few years back." Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded.

"That's the one. Sai, even though forced to Sound, still is keeping Konoha updated with info. He even sent a message to say hello to you, Naruto."

"Well send him a message back to him saying... ' thanks '." Naruto said. Bringing out a small smile. Shikamaru and Choji was confused.

"Jiraiya-sama. Who's Sai?"

"Sai is the teenager who was put onto Naruto's and Hinata's team. Because of Sakura quitting the ninja force because of Sasuke's betrayal, Hinata-chan joined Naruto's team. Sai was next. Now Naruto and Sai didn't like each other very much after Sasuke left but soon Sai and Naruto were best of friends. Sai was later captured by Orochimaru. Reason unknown at that time but Orochimaru wanted him. Anyway Naruto was pissed that Orochimaru got 2 best friends from him. He and a single anbu were sent to get Sai back. Naruto and the anbu member were only able to bring down a wave of Orochimaru troops before retreating. Sai and Naruto was and still is close."

"Wow. That's deep." Kakashi said.Shikamaru and Choji nodded.

"Yeah. Right now. Let's not talk about this okay?" Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kakashi nodded. The five turned to the rest. Asuma and Kurenai was dead asleep on the floor. All five sweatdropped and sighed. Tommorrow was the day they retrieve Sasuke.

------- 

**Nightime in the Tanzaku Hotel...**

The night was pretty screwed up. Apart from the village joyful celebrating about someone on this May night, upstairs in someone's room, loud moans, groans and yells were heard and it was annoying Naruto to no end and that blasted Jiraiya was making things worse with his freakin' snoring! And then Kurenai came busting in with her stupid sleepwalking. Now Naruto was laying his _fushido_ with a Kurenai Yuuhi on the side. Holding on to him like a damn bear.

Naruto didn't need this. He and rest was going to get Sasuke-bastard from _hebi-teme_. He didn't needed a raven haired, cold, deadly yet beautiful women grasping his arm like a stuffed toy or a panda bear. He needed sleep. He never got it at the village, always worrying somebody was going breaking into his house and reck it up. 

Though he can't say he doesn't like it when Kurenai cuddled on his arm. He didn't because he does like it wholeheartedly. He always wanted care from others but he kind of felt like he was cheating on Hinata. How could he though? Hinata was dead and has been for almost a month. He didn't want to disappoint Hinata-hime. Like Jiraiya-daifu said before, he had to get over her. He wasn't to let her see him cry like a sniveling baby. Heh. Sometimes he felt Inari. Speaking of which he wondered want happened to him and family. Maybe he visit Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna and the rest of Wave when this over. _Maybe_.

Naruto, having no choice had to sleep with Kurenai bear-hugging his arm and Jiraiya's unstoppable snoring tryed to close his eyes until he saw a shadow. Not something happen like last time, he didn't intercept the foe or possible ally but follow it. To not let anybody know he went after the shadow,he made a shadow clone to act as him.

Two hours passed and through the blackish blue sky was Naruto and the shadow almost flying.

When the shadow stopped unexpectedly near a tree in a forest. The shadow turned didn't even turn around to know Naruto was there.

"I know you there, Naruto-san Uzumaki." The shadow said. This almost threw Naruto back with surprise. 

"Who are you and how do you know my name." Naruto demanded. He hoped the shadow wasn't an enemy because he _really _didn't have _any _power in him. 

The shadow laughed at the bluntness of the strange blond. The shadow came out the darkness and into the shining light of the cresent moon to reveal a woman in her early twenties. Her hair was blond like Naruto and blood red lips. Her attire was a black tank top and a pair of black jeans with black, scruffy boots. Her eyes were green like grass and slightly slited like Naruto's royal blue ones. She had a sword attached to her back. That's when Naruto notice something out place.

Her chakra.

Her chakra was not usual like a human's but more like a demon. Demon?! Then this person must be a...

"My name is Yugito, Naruto-san. I am an demon like yourself. I carry the Nibi no Nekomata (Two tailed cat) while you carry the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed fox)."

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"All of us know. I'm an adult, you know? About everybody knew of the whiskered face kid named Naruto in the Akatsuki."

"WHAT! You're a member of the organization I destoryed?"

This question caused her to laugh though the laugh wasn't good natured. More like a grim, dark and sorrowful snicker.

"No. I was captured a few months before you destroyed them. You did this when you was 15, right? Amazing defeat by a teen. So what you now, 16? Because of you, you freed all the demon carriers from extraction time." 

"Wait. How many carriers are out there. I just though there was only two carriers, me and Gaara." 

"No. There's about 5 of them besides us _three_. The carrier of Yonbi (Four tailed). The Yonbi is a Soko which is the mixture of a rooster and reptile. It highly resemble a cocktrice. Gobi (Five tailed)'s carrier also escaped. They say the Gobi possibly a Houkou (forest dwelling, white dog). Next is the Rokubi (six tailed). Rokubi is a Raiju (thunder animal) that is a weasel. Shichibi(seven tailed) is one the legendary Bijuu that is known through out the world called Shichibi no fenikkusu or Suzaku no fenikkusu (Suzaku the phoenix) and last is the eight tailed, Hachibi no doragon (dragon) or Hachimata no doragon (Hachimata the dragon). He's also legendary through the world but not for being good. They we have Kyuubi no kitsune, your demon. She's also known throughout the world."

"_She?_"

"Yes, _she_. What? You was expecting a boy?" 

"It's not that. It's just I thought because _she _uses a gruff voice to scare me. I guess I thought wrong?"

**No 'guess' wrong, kit. ALL wrong.**

"KYUUBI?" Nobody answered his question. He found out he was going to get it himself as a bright light shine throughout the forest to reveal the queen of Bijuus herself.

When she revealed herself she had a black, fimsy kimino on with red flowers on. She was almost as tall as Tsunade and her build was well... a little more then Tsunade.

...yeah you get the point.

Her hair was red-orange and her lips were ruby red like Kurenai's eyes only a little lighter. Her eyes were the same slitted eyes like Naruto get when using Kyuubi's chakra. 

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto studdered.

Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's awe.

"Ahhh. Naruto-kun is getting nervous and blushing all over just seeing little old Kyu-chan. I'm so flattered."

"Still full of yourself, huh _yuujin_?" A voice said coming from...

"Faia-chan!" Kyuubi yelled.

The two demons hugged in their humanoid forms. They missed each other.

"Hey Yugito-san."

"Hmm?"

"What did Kyuubi called Nibi?" 

"Oh. Faia-chan!"

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. I thought you didn't hear right."

Naruto sweatdropped. This was supposed to be an adult? She's denser than his old mask.

"Hey Kyuubi why did you call Nibi, _Faia-chan_?"

"Oh because I know her REAL name."

"Real name?" 

"Yeah. Every one of the bijuu has a real name.Here's the real names:

Ichibi- Shukaku 

Nibi- _Faia_

Sanbi- _Mizu_

Yonbi- _Akuhei_

Gonbi- _Etai_

Rokubi- _Shuuha_

Shichibi- Suzaku 

Hachibi- Hachimata 

...and that's about it. Well let's keep going." Kyuubi said like she was trying avoid a subject. Naruto was now keener than before so that didn't go pass him.

"Wait Kyuubi what's your name?" Kyuubi stiffened. 

"...you promise you wouldn't laugh?" Kyuubi questioned. 

"Kyuu. My name means "a topping on ramen". I wouldn't laugh.I promise."

"Yeah but it also means "maelstrom" too." Kyuubi sighed. "Alright. M-My name means _Tentou_."

"So.That's a way better name than "Naruto" Kyuu-chan. Besides I think it's a wonderful name for a legendary demon like yourself."

Kyuubi started heavily blushing. Since when Naruto-kun can sweet talk a lady? A demon lady no less. Faia started grining very slyly at Kyuubi's blushing. 

"Hey Tentou-chan. I think you have a crush on Naruto-_koi_."

"Don't you dare say that about _my _Naruto-ai."

"_Your _Naruto-ai?"

"Yes mine!" 

"Hmm. Naruto-kun here doesn't look bad at all. In fact very handsome. He probably have to beat women off with a stick if he and you were bound together. In fact I would probably or now take him as a mate. I have had one in 500 years." Faia said as licked her lips and in return making Naruto flinch in fright.Yugito and Tentou glared at her.

"No way! If anybody's going to be Naruto-kun's wife, it going me." Yugito declared.

"So sorry _warugaki _and _akuma warugaki_. I'm the most powerful being here and I'm bound to him so I'm going to be with him. So there." Kyuubi said as she stuck out her tongue like a kid.

All three glared at each other. Making a onimous background. Naruto started sweating bullets.

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"NO!!" All three said as they knocked _ami _Naruto out.

-------

Two hours after the fighting, Naruto woke up.Yugito, spotting him, talked first.

"Naruto-koi we (Nibi and Yugito) have came here to talk you to come to our base."

"_Our base_?"

"Yes. We and the other demon carrier need you to form a team with us. We need your help. With your help you can lead us to a better world."

"I-I can't. I still belong to a village and if I abandoned my cherished ones, then I never forgive myself. I don't care if the villagers try to kill me first I will put my cherished one before me and die before them. If I had a choice to save my loved ones but die in the process, with pride. I'm sorry,Yugito-chan."

Yugito smiled a true smile. She didn't scowl or frown. She smiled very amiably at him. His heart started to go more faster.

"You know you remind of me of somebody before he died."

"_Mattaku? _Who?"

"My father. He was the Yondaime Raikage. He also had this oath of protect his loved ones."

"That's strange. My father was the Yondaime Hokage."

"Hmm.I think everyone of the demon carriers has a father that is Yondaime of each country."

"Yeah." 

Yugito said nothing but handed Naruto a item.

"What's this?"

"A signal watch. Just in case. You might need this in the future. Our base is in the hidden mountains of Hoshigakure.It is hidden from all humans. Only avaiable to demon carriers.If you want to join us in the near future, our signal is always optional." Yugito said as she pick up her cloak, put it on and turned around. Naruto asked on more question.

"Yugito-chan, wait! Why did you call me "Naruto-koi"?"

She chuckled. 

"It's because me, Faia-chan and Tentou-chan said we were going to _share _you." She said very slyly. This made Naruto rubicund of visage.

"I see you later Naruto-koi." Yugito jumped away into the trees. Naruto was still pink faced. Then he released something. He didn't even get not a inch of sleep!

It was roughly around 4:00 AM and Naruto needed at least 2 hours of sleep before they had to make their way to the Sound village. Naruto was about to get in his bed and get rid of his clone so it can finally breathe being under Kurenai's bosom and suffocating slowly until he spotted something interesting.

A journal.

To be exact, it was Jiraiya's. He was surprised that Jiraiya didn't have his perverted trademark on his journal like his stupid perverted books. Then again maybe Jiraiya-baka had his perverted adventures in his journal. Yeah. That what Naruto _would _thought until he came a folded page on Jiraiya's jounral page.

He unfolded and started reading the page. It was in 1970. Around the time Orochimaru started the sound village after not being chosen as Yondaime. That was too weird to be a coindence. Oh well. He better read it before Jiraiya woke up from his devilish snores that still annoyed Naruto like Kiba's former smell.

R.I.P. Kiba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

October 25,1970 A.K.

Dear Journal,

It's already been three years since _her_ death. Heh. I bet you don't know what the hell I talking about, right? Well I tell you. For you not to think this old man hasn't gone senile yet, I was twenty-seven when this first happened.

(_Flashback; Jiraiya's POV)_

I was still a single back then. A lone wolf. After Tsunade-mesuinu rejected me for the thirty-six time.

Whoa! Small world. Jiraiya had a crush on Tsunade and it looks like Tsunade was playing the part of Sakura in the story. If Jiraiya-daifu was a dead-last like he was at the time, this plot would be _perfect_.

_She's always been rejecting me at the time I was dead-last for that snake-bastard, Orochimaru._

Now this story is perfect.__

For that many rejects I gave up on her. A guy can take that much, you know?

Amen to that, brotha!

_I really don't need her. If she didn't like me and wanted to chase a hopeless dream like chase around snake-bastard like a little puppy, she could do it wholeheartedly without my apporval._

He heard that. The same thing he said about Sakura-ahou.

_Anyway. I was trying at the training grounds. I was trying to come up an attack that could show my enemies that wasn't going to be messed with.I seem to overdo it and fell unconcious in the Konoha Northeast Forest._

When I woke up, I came across a beautiful woman. She had the most beautiful brunette hair with pink, soft lips and was wearing a white kimino with black flowers on them. Roses to be exact. She looked at me with her heavenly brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I was just training. I want to become hokage like my sensei and help rule the Konoha and bring peace. I'm currently half way there. Within a few months or so, I'll become just strong as Sarutobi-sensei and kick his old butt off the throne of hokage."

She frowned cutely. "You shouldn't call Hokage-sama 'old man' he is maybe aging fast,\ but he loves his people and do anything to protect us."

"Heh heh. Yeah. I know. I just to saw that because he's like a grandfather to me. My parents are dead at my birth but reasons I don't know."

"Oh. You shouldn't feel bad. Lots have lost their parents. I had lost my parents to a demon when they attacked my village."

"Ohh. I sorry."

"No. It's okay. I gotten over it. By the way... What is your name?" The cutely woman said. I grinned at her.

_  
"My name is Jiraiya. What's your name."_

"My name is Sango. Sango Yuki."

She was my first and last true love. Me and her was best of friends first. We went everywhere. The beach,the resturants hell even missions together. She told me about her past of how she originally came from an era in the old world.

Old world? What the hell?

_She was pals with some girl from the era before hers. I think it was the B.E. era. She and the rest of her group with a monk, some half dog-demon and a girl travel around the country, feudal Japan trying to collect a jewel.  
_

Feudal Japan? Is THAT the old world Jiraiya was talking about.Maybe he should ask Kyuubi about.After all she was 10,000 years old.And what about that jewel.

_She said to me that the jewel had the power to grant any wish the user wished for._

If the jewel was still around,he could stop him having a dangerous and terrible life.Probably reverse this problem already. Sakura and Sasuke would be together. Kiba, Neji and Tenten would be together again and back to life and Hinata-hime would be with him. This jewel sounded like heaven already.

_Sango. I didn't give a flying fuck if she was really almost 1,000 years, she made feel like I'm wanted. Tsunade-baka made me feel like crap. I just wanted to spend my life with this angel giving to me by Kami. She was so perfect in everyway. Her hair, her lips, her body. We love each other to the end and probably would be like if THAT day come._

It was about the time I was going to be married to her. My own teammates didn't even show up. Orochimaru I can understand. Seeing that he betrayed the village but Tsunade was so selfish that she didn't even think of her FRIEND first? Baka mesuinu.

Sango was taking too long to get to the arch. She wouldn't be late. I went to go find her. I wouldn't say I found her unharmed... but...

...I would say she was raped. Yes. And dead. A check there too.

I couldn't believe it. As soon as I here or rather SEEN this. Heh. I bet you think I'm taking this too lightly. No. As soon as I wrote this entry, I bursted into tears. You can see that on the page I was writing on.

Indeed that the page had a smudge on it. Like somebody was crying. No doubt Jiraiya was that somebody.

_I check high and low. Through country and country until I stopped. It's not like the great Jiraiya-sama to give up huh? Well I did. First I had no lead so how in the hell was I going to find out? Second, even I knew who did it, it would take forever to find them and third nobody care. It wasn't in a sense nobody cared about me it just Sarutobi-sensei was busy being a hokage, Tsunade-baka was still sulking over the damn loser Orochimaru seeing that she _STILL_ loved him and Orochimaru... well of course I could count on him. He betrayed the village. Now I could do it no more._

Before meeting my angel, Sango, I had dreams of become hokage but now having no dream, no love, no family, no friends. I left.

Konoha giving too much painful memories.

My dream being shattered the day Sango left me behind.

The day I offically had no friends nor family.

The day I died.

I couldn't do it anymore. I asked Sarutobi to hang up my forehead protecter but not list me a missing nin. He agreed though he seemed a little disheartened to see me go.

Bah! He didn't know how a person feels when a special person dies. If anything, I didn't need any pity from anybody. I left rather in hurry. Well what did you expect? I just couldn't take it. I wish something like this never happens again. I hope one day all humans beings can live in peace whether Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth or Wind. Only a guy can hope so.

Sincerely,

Jiraiya

---

Wow. It seemed so unlike Jiraiya. Shit. A whole lot of crap happened to him like him. How he finds out that Jiraiya never pitied him. He felt the same way as him.

Naruto's pondering would have continued if he didn't hear stepping sounds. Naruto charged up some of his chakra to be ready.Only the shadow didn't even move.

"It's a shame right?"

"Huh?"

The shadow came to the light. Revealing yet again Jiraiya.

"The spiral. It keeps going. Boy likes girl. Girl like another boy. Boy hates the girl then goes find the love of his life but his love either dies, gets raped or is gone. When I said I felt you pain _sochi_, I wasn't kidding. I'm died already. You did too. It's been like this since the dawn of time. In this world and the old." 

"Old?"

"Yes. I can't explain but it's been a world and a era before this one. B.E. they call it."

"B.E.?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Hmm yes. I don't really know. You should ask Kyuubi now." 

Naruto nodded as he was about to talk to Kyuubi/Tentou anyway.

He went to his mediatative state and contacted Tentou-chan.

--------  
_  
(Naruto's mind)_

Naruto awoke to find himself inside the sewer of his mind again. He really to do some decorating. You know change the scencery around a bit.

Naruto followed the pipes down to Kyuubi's 45 foot cage. Where Kyuubi wasn't in her Demon form but in her humanoid form that made Naruto horribly blush.

"Tentou-chan. Wake up." Naruto said as he woke up the legendary demon from her peaceful sleep that felt like forever.

"N-Naruto-koi? What are you doing here? I was have a good dream about you, me and a hot springs."

When Tentou responded with that, it made him blush like no tommorrow. He look like Kyuubi's hair and tails or a big red tomato.

"Listen. I need information about this."  


_"Hmm? What koi?" _

"I need info on the old world." Kyuubi's eyes widened. Her voice turned serious and grave.

"Are you sure? What you hear will not be very... amiable."

"I'm sure."

Kyuubi sighed as she was ready to tell the tragic story.

"Okay you asked for it.Do you know why it was called the old world?"

Naruto shook his head as a negative.Kyuubi brought out a sigh.

"Well a long time. Right before the time we were created, the humans lived in world free of element. Free of the word "ninja". This era was called back then to us B.E. or Before Element. The Before element era was more peaceful then this era but still had it's problems. The world was divide into seven contients. North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Europe and Russia. The word "war" started a trillion years back in the age B.C. or Before Christ. Many war ensued between countries. Whether it was over the most triva things ever or the most stupidest things people can come up with whether it was about slavery or... or gas! The humans before us were more like inventors then us. Creating things like the television or car or first weapon. Some even past over to us. Humans also had a leader but they call the leader either Presidents, Prime Minister, Kings, Queens or Pharaohs. The United States were apart of this next thing I about to say. In the year 2010, when President Bush still ruled the United States, all of the world was destroyed when Iraq, North Korea and suprisingly Russia deployed nuclear bombs. Russia deployed theirs when North America's United States was framed of deploying their at Russia even through it was really Iraq.  


_"By doing this, the United States was destroyed. It was genocide that day for the United States but because of that Canada was destroyed too.Not long before other countries heard about this news. They feared that this situation would effect them too. None in the United States, Canada or Mexico was spared so if they did the wrong thing they feared they would to feel the power of nuclear missiles at hand. The prime minsters of the United Kingdom and Japan came in secret to communicate about this predictment. Both agreed to take out the nuclear bombing country. Together they created a Jenosaido (Genocide) Bomb. It was more stronger then then the nuclear bomb and could destory two countries at once.They hit Russia first but that wasn't enough.Iraqian and Korean soliders stood to take out everybody. Now it was one half of the world against another seeing that most of the world wasn't taking place in this war.In the end,nobody won because a meteor came to the planet Earth. Destorying all-life. That actually was God. He killed them. End this system of war, pain and blood but that wasn't enough and Kami knew this so he create us nine. You heard of the names: Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Hyoton, Fuuton, Mokuton, Ranputon and Kuroton, right? Well they were really gods, coming here to control the world and keep the world in balance. God created 2 humans again to create the human race age. Adam and Eve II. So far, it was good._

"Now how we were created well those Gods were us. The reason I'm like this is because one of us apposed God. The only that apposed god was stronger then me. His name was Sendo. He was original the angel of death but seeing that he was very loyal to God, he was upgraded to an demi-god like us. His job was to keep us in line and to never betrayal our former master but who knew he would betray the God first. After he betrayed the ruler, we unfourtnately followed. We were change into demons.

"So you see we were never really evil at the start nor were created by the king of Makai. We were basically good. Now we can never redeem ourselves. We want to live in peace but we were all summoned to this plane of humans by that alcemist your perverted sensei, Jiraiya said. He was so powerful. If I didn't say so myself, he could be the Juubi (Ten tailed)."

"What did the Juubi resemble?" Naruto said finally.

"He resembled a creature of strangeness. A griffin he resembled. He was about two times bigger then me and his humanoid form was like an archangel. He could wipe out the Earth with a sweep of his finger. He was even stronger then me. I couldn't ever stand a chance. Good thing he was sealed in a sword that was locked away years ago hidden deep somewhere on the Earth that even I can't  
find it. The sword is the most strongest now."

"I hope nobody ever finds that sword."

"Most people don't know about the Juubi's sword. The don't even know who the hell is Sendo no Juubi. So you should safe."

"Okay. Hey Tentou?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto did something nobody expected. He kissed her on the lips.

"See ya Tentou-chan."

Naruto rushed out there like somebody lighted his ass on fire leaving a drooling, blushing, and horny fox.  
  
----

Word explaining

Koi- Love

Rubicund of visage- Pink-faced (Not a Japanese word)

Warugaki- Brat

Akuma Warugaki- Demon Brat 

Ahou- Fool/ Idiot

Mattaku- Really?

Baka- Idiot/ Fool

Teme- Bastard 

Daifu- Father 

Sochi- Son

Tentou- Heaven

----

Omake TIME!!

**Omake 1- Tsunade's horny**

Naruto and the others started heading out. But poor Naruto-chan didn't know that one Tsunade-chan was eye-raping him. Bad, bad Tsunade-chan. NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS.  


**Sakura-mesuinu and Ino-pansuke saw the evil perverted eyes of naughty Tsunade-chan. They sweatdropped at the display of their hokage eye-raping somebody, let alone the yellow haired who failed to bring Sasuke-kun back from that evil, snakey, gay pedophile, Orochimaru who was probably doing x-rated stuff Sasuke-kun wouldn't like. Poor Sasuke-kun.**

The display of their hokage eye-raping Naruto was humilating and very poor.

"Uhh... Hokage-sama? Don't you think you eye-raped Naruto-ahou too much? I mean what if you catch a virus."

The hokage bopped Sakura-mesuinu on the head for even saying that.

"Stupid Sakura-mesuinu. You can't catch a disease from _eye-raping_ a man like Naruto-ai. I mean look at Naruto-ai's huge muscles, tight abs and oh so nice ass. I could lick that body all day." Tsunade-chan said as she had a quick Domination dream of her, Naruto, some chains and some whips.

Naruto screaming and yell "yes!" "yes!" in her mind made her overload almost. It did however made her horny like Akamaru in the heat.

Sakura-mesuinu and Ino-pansuke sobbed silently. Yes they had to admit that they were madly in love with Naruto-baka. They also had to admit Naruto was way hotter that Sasuke and Hinata pick a fucking good choice. Good thing they got Hiashi to kill her or they never get the chance to rape Naruto-ai. When he came back, whether he had Sasuke or not,they would have their way with him. Maybe they could get Tsunade-sama to help.

-------

Omake 2- Sharing is not cool!

Yugito, Faia and Tentou stared down at each other. Naruto was still K.O.'ed on the floor.

"Yugito-warugaki, Faia-mesuinu you're going down!"

"Not if I take you down first, Tentou-ahou!" Yugito said.

"No.I'll beat you both."  


**They started gathering chakra. Yugito started doing 3 handseals.**

"Dark fire jutsu!" Yugito said as a stream of fire came out of mouth. Faia easily dodged it.

"Nice try, Yugito but I taught you all my moves, you baka!"  


**Then Faia then used a fireball jutsu on Tentou but all Tentou did was absorb it.**

**  
"HA! You should know by now that I can control all elements.I'm going to win Naruto-koi's heart."**

"If you think I going to lose to a bitch like you, you're dead wrong, Tentou-_chan_." Faia spat with venom.

Yugito cleared her voice. "Naruto-koi doesn't need two grannies like yourselves. He needs a girl or _woman _who's fresh, young and _virgin _and that woman is _me_."  


**"I won't lose to you!!" All three girls screamed at each other as they ran to each other until they heard an attack.**

"Razor blade!" A tree was cut down and it fell onto the three but it didn't kill them. The attacker was none other than the formerly dead Hyuuga, Hinata!

"You! You're suppose to be dead. But how? The last time I read the script, the author and Hiashi killed you off!!" Tentou or Kyuubi yelled.  


**Hinata smirks like a little snake.**

"Heh heh. Ryu-sama revived me so I can stop your quarreling. I'm only destined to be with Naruto-koi!!" 

While they were under the destoryed tree, Hinata-chan picked up Naruto-sama and flew in the air.

"Heh. Naruto-koi we going to have so much fun." She then laughs evily.

Naruto started talking in his sleep about lilacs or something.  
  
--------

**Chapter 2 Done**


	3. Chapter 3: Doom appending

Dark Renegade 3.0

Chapter 3: Doom appending

--------

**Outside the hotel...**

  
A gloomy setting place the sky today.

Jiraiya, Kurenai, Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kakashi was waiting outside for Naruto. Naruto did come to the scence but look more tired and sleepy. He had bag in his eyes like he had no sleep. He look worse than an insomaic. (coughgaaracough) He hardly straight out his clothes and it look very sloppy on him. Everybody averted their eyes to Naruto. Asuma asked...

"What happenned to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto at least wanted two hours of sleep but the nightmares or actually the mind-raping Kyuubi did to him for her revenge when Naruto stole a kiss from her this morning. He still could picture him get screwed by Tsunade, Kurenai, a revived Hinata and Tenten and herself, Kyuubi.

He shivered at that thought. No doubt Kyuubi was in heat and if Naruto dare do that again, she probably would ravish Naruto like a horny dog or a vixen to be exact. Crazy much.

"Hmm. Anyway we should be going now. Orochimaru is going to start the ritual tonight and if he does complete it, he could probably destroy all life as it is. Sasuke has the potential of total evil energy from one of his family member, one named Madara Uchiha (This is true.) Madara Uchiha apperently had more eviler chakra then Kyuubi. We have to capture the Uchiha or else we can all die." Jiraiya said in a really serious voice. One that Naruto only seen a few times in his lifetime.

Naruto nodded. "Right!"

----- 

Naruto walked through the forest with the rest travel in front of him. Jiraiya ordered him to cover the rear with the help of Shikamaru and Kakashi. Naruto was in back of everybody else because he swore he heard something and because Naruto had higher sense then everybody else besides Kiba who which wasn't on the mission.

As Naruto walked, he heard the rustling sound again. Naruto got tired of waiting, so he threw a kunai at the tree the rustling was coming from.

The rustling stop but a person came down.

"Naruto-san. It's been a long time huh?"

Naruto turned around to the person and suddenly smiled friendly.

"It has... Sai."

The person idenitified as Sai smiled back at him.

"Hey. I wanted to see you guys again. So you head for sound huh? To take back the Uchiha no doubt."

"Yep. It good to see you again." Jiraiya said.

"Yes. iIt's good to see you also, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya grinned. "See brat. At least somebody shows respect. You should follow his example."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Naruto shifted back to the subject. "So Sai, why are you here and how did you escape?" 

Sai looked back at Naruto. "Back in Sound, I had help from a prisoner from inside, enabling me to escape. Though as you can see, I don't have all of my equipment. Like my ANBU sword or my body armor."

Naruto nodded. That was some of the stuff he left because if he got all of it, the Sound would have suspect something. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed for a second. 

Something about Sai's story had a huge hole in it. All of the citizens, including the prisoners, had the cursed seal and plege their loyalty to Orochimaru. If they didn't didn't wish for a death wish, they didn't dare disrespect him at all. Something about Sai's little story, had him questioning if this was the _real Sai._

Naruto didn't think much of it but still it had him questioning about the story though it didn't matter to him much. As long he had his one of his old friends again, he didn't care. 

"Naruto I have something for you?"

"Ara? (Huh?)"

"Here's a file about Sound and what they are planning to do with Sasuke."

Naruto took the file and was shocked and disgusted with the file.

The file consisted of having Sasuke going through experiments that enable him to do something Naruto could never hope for. To copy any bloodline seen. 

Plans of copying the Hyuuga's prized doujutsu, the Byakugan and other bloodlines that came from the world. Like Haku's _Aisume (Ice eye)_ which is really a famous bloodline that was really old and was really strong. 

Other bloodlines and family jutsus will be copied. They will not stop until Orochimaru has them all and rules the world. Naruto looked like he seen Armaggedon in his mind.

Wome raped, children beated, ninjas falling and the whole human race bowing to Orchimaru. Building on fire and Sound soliders storming in like demons in every country and killing everybody who refused to bow down to him and the whole collapsing.

Naruto shuddered in fear. They couldn't let that happened at all.

"Okay. Thanks Sai."

"No probl- ugh!" Sai suddenly screamed when he felt a sword go through his neck. His head was beheaded and a fountain of blood came out of his body as

"SAI!!" Naruto yelled with fear and panic in his eyes. He looked for the person who threw the sword. He then found Sai's attacker in a tree. It was a masked sound ninja with a black robe on over his black jounin vest. Naruto grew angry at him for making him see his friend die right in front of him.

"You bastard!!"

"Ha. He died like a pig. I was sent to slay down your friend here. Now I have to bring his head to my master. Now excuse me, I have to go now."

The ninja jumped to get out the forest. Naruto started chasing after him with fury and was drawing the Kyuubi's chakra and ready to shoot the ninja down with a Aku Rasengan. Jiraiya had to constraint Naruto with the help with Shikamaru and the rest.

---

**With the ninja...**

The man had the head in his hands and smiled. He pulled out his radio and contacted his master.

"Mission completed master."

"Good job, Ashijin. Bring Outaihoshi with you and come back."

"Right Orchimaru-sama."

He clicked off the radio and grinned at Sai's head. "Well, Outaihoshi. A job well done."

The head smirked and the head turned into a short man with a slight hunch on his back and a steel pole on his back. He laughed with mirth and creepiness that matched Orochimaru without his makeup.

"Hehehehe! Finally! Stupid kid actually believe his friend died in front of his eyes. What an idiot. Hahaha!"

"Come on. Let's get back to the village for some Dango and Ramen."

"Yay!"

---

__

**At the gate; Five hours later...**__

Now it was about evening and the group went with the plan. 

Naruto was still pissed that he seen his friend die but calmed down again. Since Jiraiya originally gave them a task back at Tanzaku city, Naruto follow Jiraiya's lead.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji used the transformation jutsu to turn into the three lost genin of the sound. Jiraiya, however, turned into the old man, Daizuku Raiyoku. The rest turned to a flock of birds or flies and Kakashi turned invisible and jumped over the gate into the snake's village.

At the gate, two sound guards stood in place like any guard would until they met the four.

"Halt! Who are you four?" Guard # 1 said. Daizuku/Jiraiya came in front of the fake genins.

"It is me. Daizuku Raiyoku, the great. You two, move out our way so can we talk to Orochimaru-dono, now!" Daizuku or Jiraiya decleared.

The two guards gulped in fear and almost pissed in there pants at the voice of the fake alchemist sage.

"D-Daizuku-dono! W-We are sorry for our stupidity. P-Please come this way and you three too." Guard # 2 said.

Guard # 1 and 2 opened the gate to the village of sound. Jiraiya smirked in success.

'_Heh. I still got it.'_

All four walked in. The flock of birds, flies and the invisible form of Kakashi when to the village gate and entered the bleak gate.

The group took a glance at the village. It was bleaker then the door. All of the houses was runned down and there wasn't children playing at all. It was no sun in here. Like the sun didn't want to even step or float over a village full of evil. The people looked all sad and depressed.

There was more nomads and homeless people then the ones in Wave country which was Naruto assumming though the Wave country looked better these days now with Gatou gone. All there was here was clouds full of rain and lightning in the sky. When they went to the tower of the Otokage or Orochimaru, it also looked bleak. Something happened here. The question was what?

They went into the tower and knocked on the door of the Otokage.

Orochimaru who was doing his dread paperwork like any Kage heard the door. Orochimaru sighed and told one of his guards to opened the door.

"Guards. Open the door." Orochimaru said simply.

The two guards or Anbu nodded.Soon they opened the door to reveal the four member they thought it was...

"Tori brothers and Daizuku-dono!"

Orochimaru turned his attention to the four. His face turned angry for a second but turned into fake happiness though when is the snake bastard happy?

"Daizuku-dono. You are finally back and with the three boys too. So how are you still alive?" Orochimaru said with a sneaking suspection. The group keep their cool.

"Yes my comrade. We are still alive. Back in the war of the sound-sand village, we were captured by the Konoha force. Those scum keep us locked away until the day Kabuto-san broke into Konoha's force's two years ago. With his deversion, we we able to escape but soon we had a bunch of those leaf ninjas on our tail at the time. So we slaughtered them and after that, we decided to hide in the southern lightning mountains. At that time, I taught Reily's students some alchemy. It is a shame Reily had to die in that war really."

"Do tell my _friend_. So tell me _Daizuku-san_ why have you came back when you have left one year after showing up already? You know the tori brothers are dead, don't you?" Orochimaru slyly said. The guard noticed this and put kunai on all three's neck.

"That's isn't it my long time _comrade_ or should I say my ex-teammate Jiraiya?" Daizuku and the three _genin _was unnerved.

It was time for some action.

Team tori and Daizuku got out of the guards' grip and kicked them down to the floor. The jutsu came off and in fact showed Jiraiya, Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Ahh yes. My old teammmate, Jiraiya and... oh what's this Naruto-kun? Oh you did all of this for me? Ooooh more fresh meat for me. I guess I should all repay you... WITH DEATH! " Orochimaru said and signaled Kabuto in who was secretly watch from outside the door with 15 more Anbu and the two who got up from the floor.

In this situation, it would seem that Naruto and company was screwed but the rest came came out of hiding.

The first move was struck by Kakashi who used a chidori on them. The unexperinced ANBU ninjas got killed but which was only two.The rest jumped out the window.

Yep. It was Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Chouji VS The fifteen remaining Anbu soilders. Naruto and Jiraiya starred out the window until Orochimaru came with his Grasscutter sword at Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly dodged it. He turned to Naruto. 

"Naruto go! Go find Sasuke and beat him down to a pulp. We must retrieve him with all cost and we can let him and Orochimaru start the cermony. NOW!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto silently nodded to his sensei and jump out the window.

Orochimaru said to his student the same.

"Kabuto follow Naruto-kun. Don't let him get near the Shizukune Estates. Got it?" Kabuto also nodded and followed the fox boy.

-----

**In the sound forest...  
  
**Naruto was running super fast with his chakra. Kabuto was also running fast at that speed and on Naruto's tail. He then tackled down Naruto to the ground.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I can't let you get to Sasuke-sama. You have to understand."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. I do but you have to understand that my gift to you will be... DEATH!" Naruto yelled.

The battle was on.

-----

**In the woods... (Again)**

As planned, Naruto and Kabuto started fighting.

The two stared down each other. Naruto and Kabuto.

Kabuto, the gay one seeing he spended his last 15 years to Orochimaru and 'played in his games' (Ryu: -shivers-), he totally loved the color purple but anyway Kabuto was gay and not being serious about this battle at all.Only thinking how can he tougue down Naruto.

Again this was creepy thought that flowed through the purple-wearing Jounin like Kabuto but Naruto was a polar opposite.

He in this battle thought more on the line on how he could kill Kabuto.He had to damage him with something stronger than the Rasengan. Last time he used the Rasengan on Kabuto when Kabuto attacked Konoha and that was two years ago.The Rasengan didn't work back then so how would it now. He was still ponder until... HEY THAT'S IT!!

Naruto got his master plan in line and put it in the back of his head. He he. This battle was as good as done.

Kabuto had a glint in his eyes that told Naruto, "I-going-to-rape-you-tonight-after-I-kill-you". That made Naruto totally creeped out.

Rape when someone's alive is a outlaw already but nercophilla? Oh _hell_ no. Now there was no way Naruto was going to spare Kabuto after he gave Naruto that look.

Kabuto came at Naruto with a chakra punch. Naruto narrowly dodged and move to the right but sended his kick at him and it was full of chakra. Naruto doubled in pain as he flew back forcefully to a tree. As recoil, it hurt Naruto's back but Naruto got back up and his back pain was gone quickly via Kyuubi's chakra.

Kabuto snickered like a miniature snake.

"Come Naruto-koi. Let's dance."

Naruto snarled. "Don't you dare call me that!"

Naruto high dash to Kabuto making Kabuto surprised. Then he kicked him to the air with a kick to the chin and jaw of Kabuto. Then Naruto got on all fours and jumped behind him. Kabuto saw this move one by Sasuke. How in the hell did the Kyuubi brat copy it?

Naruto hit him in his skull,then hit in the stomach,both with his fist.Then when Kabuto was just almost at the ground,Naruto hit with his leg to his stomack again to finish...

**Shishi Rendan! (Lion's Barrage)  
**

Kabuto was shelled shocked but not defeated like his old teammate, Yoroi. Naruto knew this so he did the next best thing. He used the...

**Kage Bunshin! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

Five Narutos appeared near the grounded Kabuto and circle around him. Then, the Naruto on the left punch him in the face making him doubled over in pain.He started falling but Naruto's 3 clones kick him up to the sky but this time very high. Naruto appearently wasn't there when Kabuto started going up in the air. Where was he?

Oh that's right. High in the sky!

Naruto added chakra to his roll when he does the regular verison of the Naruto Combo. Naruto _really _wanted to hurt Kabuto for always standing in his way.

He remember back when he and Jiraiya went to retrieve Tsunade to be hokage. Kabuto and Orochimaru got in the way and Kabuto almost killed Tsunade if it wasn't for Naruto rasenganing his ass to a rock and putting a permanent dent in Kabuto's petite stomach. That was one of the ways Kabuto standed in the way.

Every since, he always did that.

When Naruto, Hinata and Sai went to retrieve Sasuke bastard from Oto no kuni(Sound village), they didn't even step one foot in Sound Village because Kabuto came with at least 100 ANBU soliders and ended up taking Sai.

That boiled Naruto's blood. The attack always did. The fact that the sound was so reckless that they made at least 45 civilians of a near by town dead. Then, Sai was captured by Orochimaru's right hand man and his forces. 

Now... there's was the last mission. That _really _made Naruto hate Kabuto.

The last mission was to defend the Konoha Hokage tower from Kabuto and 3,000 of sound nins. The sound army wanted Tsunade dead along with Jiraiya, Naruto however with a special team that Tsunade made which consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma and Gai, defeated the sound nins and Naruto again kicked Kabuto's ass.

Konoha's success for the mission was exactly 100 percent but in the procees of the battle, the tower came down. The attack at least took a whole year fixing the tower. Damn Kabuto.

Naruto started rolling straight down to Kabuto's flying body and...

**Naruto Ultima Konbo!! (Maelstrom Ultima Combo)  
**

...kicked his neck to the ground. Kabuto's now dead body went straight down. Very swiftly though. As a result, Kabuto's neck snapped and his head went clean off. Or that what it would be like if Kabuto didn't used the Transformation Jutsu and the Teleport Jutsu combo.

'_Transformation/Teleportation combo? I didn't see that._'

Yes. Kabuto did such and now he was in or on the tree behind Naruto.

Kabuto shot a fury of shurikens and kunais at Naruto. Then he started doing seals on the tree. Naruto was so busy dodging the thrown weapons. Kabuto smirked and screamed...

**Genjutsu: Amatsu Yami no Jutsu! (Imperial Darkness technique/art)**

Naruto, after dodging the weapons have felt a darkness crawling onto his vision. 

"Huh. What the...?"

It was too late. Naruto fell into it.

------

**Darkness world...**

It was void. No light. No brightness. No nothing.

Nothing a total eclipse. A strange setting that Naruto was in alright. Totally bizarre.

Naruto tried to see something but all he got was a purple wearing jumpsuit dude. One named Kabuto.

"Hello Naruto-koi! Do like this world? It's full of darkness. I would think this would be perfect conflict of the story .Don't you think?"

"KABUTO! Get your slimely, twisted ass in here and fight like a man!" He yelled. Kabuto laughed.

"No no no, Naruto-koi. I can't now. I'll come when you die. I'll first destroy your mind and make you less than a shell of a man! Now I will make your worst nightmare come true."

Kabuto shifted his hand to his left and... Hinata Hyuuga appeared but not clothed. Nude.

Naruto shivered and brought out widened eyes.

No. He wasn't what he thought he was going to do.

"No."

Kabuto grinned. "Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOOOOO!! NOOOOO!! DON'T YOU DARE DO IT, YOU FUCKER!"

Kabuto just laughed evily and threw Hinata onto the floor. Very harshly. Naruto flinched at that action.

"You know, my dear Naruto. I'm not really into girls. I'm more of a _guy lover_. I love guys actually but... I _guess _I could go that way too. Hinata-chan looks actually delicous now."

"NO! NO! NO! If you do I'll..."

"You'll what? You can't do anything if your former friends hold you down." Kabuto said as Kiba, Neji and Tenten appeared right in front of him, holding him down. Then they chained him down to the floor.

Naruto watch helplessly as Kabuto took off all his clothes and crawled very evily and sensually on Hinata's nude form. He also watch helplessly as he fondled with her creamy skinned breasts. Naruto soon shedded tears as Kabuto licked Hinata lower lips and watch as Hinata moaned like a slut would and he almost died when Kabuto ejected his member into Hinata's sweet pussy lips and watched again as she moaned and groaned to no end. 

This keep on and on until Hinata let go of herself and orgasmed letting her sweet cum juice sliding down her long, creamy legs.

What felt like forever, wasn't. It only passed 2 minutes.

Kabuto grinned at the broke Uzumaki on the floor.

**  
"Had enough Naruto, love?" Naruto made no response. Kabuto took that as a 'no'.**

"No huh? Well let's get ready for round two!"

Kabuto and Hinata got ready and did it but Naruto was silent.They did again and again and again.

Kabuto raped her to no end. About 67 times and only 7 minutes passed! Every time Hinta moaned and moaned and moaned.

Every time it broke Naruto's heart until he was in pieces already. Kabuto was right. He was less than a shell of a man .More like scum,and a piece of crap.

**  
Kabuto walked over to him and grab his head forcefully.**

**  
"You see Naruto-koi. Hinata never loved you. You was only a replacement. A doll she could play with when she was bored. She is my little meat puppet now. She only responds to the sound and the sound only. She's nothing but a puppet to me. A whore. A slut. Ha! If you think she was this innocent woman then you're wrong. YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Naruto was a wreck in his mind. It was a a total wreck.

_'Hinata.'  
_

**_'It was her and Kabuto.'_**

'Her and that Kabuto'

'Her getting raped by him.'

'Raped.'

'I can't take it."

"And she...loved...it."

'I can't...take it.'

'I can't...'

"Nobody cares."

'Nobody...'

It was then a bright red light came to Naruto's view though he didn't really care.

_'No you're wrong.'_

'Huh?'

The red light was Kyuubi herself. She looked at him sadly.

_'You're wrong Naruto-koi.'  
_

**_'No.I 'm right. I have been alone for the last 15 years. Since the day I was born. Nobody cares. Kakashi-sensei didn't care. He went to train Sasuke and forget about me. Sakura hated me from the start even when I had a crush. Jiraiya only liked me because I resembled my father. Tsunade didn't really like me. She only thought I was like her brother. The rest only put up an act and pretend to like me. I''m alone."_**

"No my dear Naruto-koi. Since the day you was born, you was destinied for greater things. Your father seen this. Kakashi did care. He cared because he had lots of sympathy for you. You were his real student. The rest were stupid and reckless. Sakura may have hated you, but she really didn't. She was too dumb to see this. She didn't really hate you because deep inside her that she never admitted before,she loved you. Ino too. Jiraiya and Tsunade never thought you of somebody else. If they did, Tsunade would never have a hopeless crush on her brother and Jiraiya would never call his student his son. The rest like you. Who was the ones who still liked you when you told them you housed me? You see, you put a special part in everybody. Your attidute, your style, the things you do. You never acted evil nor selfish nor stupid. You was probably one of the most strongest of the rookie nine. Hell, the entire world. You're wanted Naruto-koi. You're wanted very much. By life, by your friends,... by me. Go. Get up and join your friends and me.'

'I.. I don't think I can...' Naruto said slightly distant and unsure. Kyuubi smiled at him that put a blush on his face.

'Trust me.'

At that thought, Naruto had final picked. He took Kyuubi's hand.

In hand and hand they walked into the light.

-------

**The sound forest...**

Kabuto smirked at the one brain dead yellow haired teen on the floor.

Perfect. The techinque worked. Now it was time for...

Suddenly, he shivered and shook in fear. A raging power came from Naruto's dead body. Naruto's body lifted in mid-air and a light shined from Naruto.****

"What? H-HOW! You was suppose to be dead!"

Naruto eyes was very different and they shifted to Kabuto's.

Kabuto froze and stuttered.

"T-T-T-T-The-"

"Yes. The Sharingan." Naruto said bluntly.

Kabuto stood terrified at the sight the Sharingan .How in the nine hells did the Kyuubi brat have him? Orochimaru must know!

Kabuto suddenly grinned and snickered.

Then he said, "Sorry Naruto-kun. I guess I can't play anymore. I got to report back to Orochimaru."

Kabuto then tried to go through a set of seals,trying to do the teleport jutsu but Naruto caught his wrist and broke it.

"OWWWW! My arm! What did you do..."

"...to my arm?!" Naruto finished. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"How did you..." 

"...read my mind."

"STOP IT, YOU..."

"...MONKEY!" Naruto said. This copying was starting to piss of Kabuto.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE _REALLY_ DEAD!" Kabuto sheiked as he pulled out a kunai. Naruto easily dodge it. Kabuto keep swinging and keep dodging. Kabuto started to became frusrated.

"Stand still, you bastard. I must destroy you."

"HA! You think you can destroy me? Impossible. Not after my clone absorbed your chakra." 

"What?!"

Naruto pointed his hands to a clone using Yoroi's chakra absorbotion jutsu. Kabuto's face relected exactly like a rhino just hit his master. He didn't feel anything but yet his chakra was completely gone. Kabuto got extremely angry. He slashed at the clone and hit it's target but the target didn't disapppear.

"Huh?!" Kabuto was puzzled. How? Didn't a shadow clone disappear after one hit. Naruto chuckled.

"Just because I said a _clone_ absorbed your chakra, didn't mean it was a _shadow clone_. This is my ultimate jutsu. This is my:

**Eizou no Getsuei narabini tenpi no jutsu! (Reflection of the moon and sun techinque/art)**

Kabuto looked stumped. Then, he carefully looked at Naruto.

The Naruto he was fighting was wearing the black verison of his blue jumpsuit except in a kimiono form. He had snow white hair and yellow amber eyes. He also had a white katana on his side. He had it samurai style. He also the Tabi (traditional socks worn with Zori) and Zori (leather, grass or cloth sometimes worn by samurai) on him. He had a Hakama (kinda like a skirt but at the bottom it's a wide pair of pants). He could assume that was the moon verison of Naruto.

The so called clone was wearing the red verison of of himself except it wasn't jumpsuit, it was a cloak. He had chainmail under his warrior robe. He kinda looked like a ninja but he had a red headband over his left eye like Kakashi. He had one red eye showing.He didn't have a katana like it's counterpart. He had a wide, big sword on his back. A broadsword to be exact. He was probably the sun verison.

Kabuto looked more terrified.

"W-What the hell is this?"

"I am Getsuei (Moon) no Naruto." The white one said.

"And I am Tenpi (Sun) no Naruto."

"We are the power of Naruto split into two."

"And we have come to show you the way of death."

"I hope you are forgiving of keeping you waiting."

"W-What the fuck?!!!" Kabuto screamed. Both frowned.

"You didn't understand, my friend?"

"He said ..." The red one said then Getsuei caught one.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ..." The white samurai said. Then the red figure continued.

"...my _friend _but..."

"... this is where ..."

"... YOU DIE!" Both blasted with two powerful voices that threw Kabuto off of balance. Then both charged quickly at him.

Kabuto was amazed. The two sides of Naruto moved with very quick speed. Both left after images of themselves. He was amazed, yes but frankly, it scared the shit out him.

The moon side of Naruto came quickly at him. Kabuto weakly put up a kunai to block. With that action, it _stopped _Getsuei. Kabuto weakly smiled and chuckled with a fake strong voice. 

"HAHAHAHA! This is your plan to make me die."

Getsuei laughed this time.

"No you fool." He said in a cool voice.

"Look under."

Kabuto frowned and dumbfoundly looked down. A strange rumbling came. It sounded like something or _someone_ was digging.

Then it came Kabuto in three seconds.

...1

...2

...3

...**OH SHIT!!!**

A fist came to view and Kabuto got a good taste of what's it like to be uppercutted or in this case, decked.

**Shakunetsu Nekki Appa-Katto!! (Blazin' heat uppercut)**

Out the hole came Tenpi and Kabuto went flying in the air but it wasn't over yet for his punishment.

Getsuei teleported to Kabuto's thrown backside and kicked him down. Then when Kabuto came very close to the ground, Tenpi kicked up again. In his chin.

Comically, they both started playing volleyball with the gay man. Up and down went his body and at the same time, Kabuto was indooring bruises and lots and lots of pain.

When the volleyball session was over, Kabuto's almost dead body went down with a 'thud' to the ground. Kabuto dragged himself to the tree he fell near. The tree supported his dead beat body.

The two sides jumped down from the sky and looked merciful at Kabuto. Kabuto looked him with a face that pleaded mercy.

"N-No more. No more. PLEASE!" Kabuto pleaded with eyes that said it all. 

Both Getsuei and Tenpi chucked. Then put there hands in the ram seal and said... "**Kai!**"

The two sides fused into one and became Naruto again. Naruto glared nastly at Kabuto and turned his back and started walking out the forest.

Yep. He gave Kabuto some pity and mercy and started leaving.

Kabuto weakly chuckled but it wasn't loud enough to hear but what he said next, Naruto fully heard.

"-Cough- Y-You Konohan fools always show mercy for your foes. Jackasses. We sound villagers does not. See that's the difference between you and me Naruto-kun."

By now Naruto turned quickly to Kabuto.

"I wouldn't show you no mercy. I didn't want it to end like this but... -Cough- ... -Cough- ...I guess we don't get what we like all the time, huh?" Kabuto coughed out.

Then he slowly with his trembling hand pulled out a note. Five notes in each hand and those were explosive notes. Naruto's eyes slightly widened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Well... IF I GOING TO HELL, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!" Kabuto said. Then he added some of his new generated chakra and with his strength, he added it to the explosives. Then the explosive notes actived and the explosion came. Naruto's eyes widened to the point it could widen no more. 

Kyuubi, seeing this in her cell, also had widen eyes and quickly gave her chakra to Naruto.

Naruto knowing already, made a sheild to protect him. 

The explosion was very big. Almost everybody in the sound village and the team saw this. Everybody on the Konoha team saw this and everybody had the same thing in their minds.

_'I hope Naruto is okay.'_

The explosion ended which started about two minutes. It left Naruto completely unharmed but Kabuto...

Naruto stared at the effect that was towed on the forest after Kabuto's explosion was let out.

No more was there trees and grass and a somewhat tranquil envoriment. No. It was total chaos. The explosion left a big crater that was originally in Kabuto's mind was going to be where Naruto's grave was suppose to be and him and Kabuto was supposely going to hell together or really by force.

In the 5 feet deep crater Naruto slided down into and where Naruto walked to Kabuto's already dead body. It wasn't however the original body with all the limbs attached kinda of death. Kabuto's body was there... but not all his limbs.

Kabuto's purple colored shirt and pants was now in rags. Torn almost all the way off. His arms and legs was destroyed and taken off. Only thing was left was holes that was gushing out blood in all four holes. His head was the really mauled thing.

His head was separated from his bruised neck that was now gushing the famous crimson we all know and love/hate. His head was also bruised. His ears was completely blown off.

Naruto flinched at the view.

Damn. Really Naruto didn't do a damn thing to make _this _happen. All Kabuto's fault.

Naruto shook his head. Naruto looked to the sky. He prayed that Kabuto had a somewhat good ending and afterlife though he still wish he went.

Naruto remember what his mission again. He hightailed quickly to the estates. Where one Sasuke Uchiha lied at.

--  
_  
_

**Back in the battlefield...**

****

Jiraiya V.S. Orochimaru

After Naruto and Kabuto ran to the forest to fight, Jiraiya and Orochimaru was in the battlefield. In the Sound village plateau. The area itself was horribly. A crater stood on the ground about a few feet wide and and lot deep. The two elderly men stood just outside the crater and stared at each other, not even batting an eyelash or blinking. About 5,000 miles along the sound and the city before it.

One stood a seriously perverted and toad summoning sennin. Another was a seriously evil and snake summoning pale skinned bastard. One perverted another demented.

Jiraiya looked angry into Orochimaru while Orochimaru looked at him with a semi-playful look. Not a completely serious look but way more than Kabuto showed.

"You are going to sleep with the worms tonight, Orochi-teme."

"Ah. A old pet name from our olden and when we more youthful, huh, _dobe?_ I have no problem resembling on the past when you last word will be spent on this battle.You see this plateau is the death sound region. Do you know why?"

"No."

"It's because all deaths or fight to the death has been taken here. We love to paint the grass and ground red. Our power will be expand here. As soon as I win this match, the power of Konoha will fall. I know you were worried about that explosion. No doubt Kabuto is dead. Naruto-kun, however must survived. Kabuto may have been my personal student for about 10 years but he's quite foolish if he thinks he can take out the Kyuubi brat but Sasuke-koi is more stronger than Kabuto. He's almost as powerful as me. A master of fire. He has kill many since the day he went to my village for power. So much like me. My decision, my quest for power, my everything. Every single aspect about me, is like him. I'm going to love it when he kills that Kyuubi brat."

"No. Naruto is way more powerful than that. He's been training with the Kyuubi and me for 6 years. He knows exactly how to beat Sasuke."

"Ah but Sasuke doesn't only has the potential of Madara Uchiha." 

Jiraiya's eyes widened in knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes. The _avenger_ is going to _pound_ the dobe."

"Orochimaru.You should be ready for this battle."

Orochimaru snickered."Oh yes. I think it's going to be a _fun_ battle,don't you?"

Jiraiya didn't answer but charged a Rasengan. Orochimaru smirked and summoned grasscutter out his mouth.

Yep. This battle was going to be long.

----

**At the estates...**

Naruto ran for about three hours. Naruto came closer to the estates buildings until... 

Naruto saw a kunai come quick at him.Somebody threw at him and he doubt that it was Sasuke. He hide his familar chakra signal from Sasuke. He turned around to see a suprising site of one Tayuya here.

"Konohan bastard. You will die."

Naruto frowned at her.

"Yet another battle I'm thrown into."

--------------

It only took two minutes to dispatch Tayuya. She only knew genjutsu which with Kyuubi, Naruto didn't get caught in and her cursed seal was useless because she spend too much chakra.

Naruto having a soft spot for girl, put her K.O.'ed body in a tree 2 miles away from the estates.

Naruto walked into the building. Naruto assumed this was where Sasuke was because this was the largerst of the estates building and knowing the snake bastard, he would give the best luxury to his future body.

In walking in the building, he came across a big room. Sasuke's sparing room, he presume. Naruto look at the room completely. 

Empty. Just empty.

It would be all empty if he check the ceiling too.

A slash sound came to Naruto's ears and a sicking slice sound came with it.

Naruto looked himself. His shoulder was sliced deep but thanks to Kyuubi, the cut healed in a matter of seconds. A black haired figure came to view.

Sasuke no doubt.

"Hello dobe. How have you been all these years."

"Sasuke-teme. Fuck you."

"Ha! I'm sorry dobe but I'm not gay or go that way. So you unfortunately can't fuck me."

"Really? Because the way fangirls was throwing themselves at you and you ingoring it, I mistakened you as a gay."

Sasuke growled and a light tinge of a blush came to his face.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke said. Then he did a few seals and started with his second favorite.

"**Katon: Gokakayu no jutsu!!! (Fire release/element/style/type: Great fireball techinque)**"****

Naruto narrowly dodge. Then Naruto ran at Sasuke. Sasuke suprised of seeing the after image Naruto produced. This made him forget to move and got hit badly because he was by a window and kicked down a 4 story building but he caught onto a tree branch and landed there.

Naruto came to the broke window and jumped down like a daredevil to Sasuke. Naruto quickly a Rasengan. To counter it, Sasuke made a Chidori (now he could do it without seals) and jumped to Naruto. 

The Rasengan and Chidori collided.Sasuke was very conifident his Chidori would win but want he got in suprising was Naruto didn't make a regular Rasengan. It was a...

"**Odama Rasengan!! (Great Ball Spiral Sphere)**"

**  
**The **Odama Rasengan **made Sasuke bounces of the tree and fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Sasuke growled angrily then he smirked because of the plan he hatched up.

Sasuke started running two miles south from the estates exactly where Tayuya was at.

Said girl was groaning of pain

"Hey dobe. I heard your girlfriend died a few weeks back. Is that true?"

"Yeah. So?" Naruto said. Sasuke was planning something but Naruto had no idea what Sasuke could be doing.

"You know Orochimaru did teach me something _very_ useful over these long years and that was to do this!!"

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tenshi! (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)**"****

Naruto's royal blue eyes widened in fear.

"N-No. N-N-Not that. PLEASE!"

Tayuya woke up of the scream from Naruto. She looked around to see both of the teenagers fight.

"Wha-" She started but never finished when her soul was suck away into a coffin via Sasuke's jutsu.

A coffin came to view in front of Sasuke while Sasuke was still smirking. Sasuke then went to a tree to watch this fight.

Naruto's view was reward of seeing his girlfriend again.

One Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto-ai."

----

**Omake TIME!!!! (Again)**

Omake # 3: Kyuubi's revenge

It was about 4:30 pm. Naruto wanted at least a few hours of sleep that is until Naruto felt himself in another place. It was Kyuubi's chamber.

"Naruto-koi. Did you really think you can tease me with that and not get revenge for it?" Kyuubi said husikly. Naruto got nervous.

"K-Kyuubi-c-chan. N-Now it was only a joke. Y-You h-have t-to u-understand." Naruto said, waving his hands in the air like a surrender. Kyuubi just grinned like the fox vixen **she was.**

"He he. Naruto-koi, I understand but you have to understand that this is a quick and strong punishment for that kiss." 

**  
Suddenly a whip came into Kyuubi's hands. Naruto looked terrified.**

"No."

"Yes." Kyuubi said as she came closer.

"No!"

"Yes!" As she was dead in his face.

"NOOOOO!!!"

"YESSSSS!!!" She decleared as she tore off his clothes off with her claws.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" He sheiked in terror as he tried to crawl out the chamber.

"Ah ninja you ain't goin' nowhere."

Kyuubi grabbed his leg and the painful sex ensued.

**...well painful for Naruto.**

You could hear the pain and pleasure in Naruto's voice as Kyuubi whipped and screwed his to his brains leaked out of his ears.

-------

At five o' clock...

Naruto walked or limped out the hotel making everybody avert their eyes to him. He also had scars on his face and back.

"What happened to you?" Jiraiya said.

**  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said.**

Never in his life was he hurt so bad like this. It even hurt to sit down. Kyuubi could know how to suck a dick though.

  
------ 

Chapter 3 and omake done.


	4. Chapter 4: Unnorthdox Situation

A/N: Sorry about the wait every one. Hehe. But here's other chapter headed for you.  
----

Chapter 4: Unnorthdox Situation

The casket came out the ground from Sasuke's **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** **(Impure World Resurrection Jutsu) **and one Ms. Hinata Hyuuga came out in all of her glory.

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds then some tears came sliding his cheeks.

"H-Hinata-hime. HINATA!"

Naruto ran to her and hugged her very tightly. Her response was she also hugged him back.

"Naruto-ai. It's good to see you again. I'm still love you. Do you?"

"Always Hinata-hime. Always."

Hinata pushed her face deep into Naruto's arms then she did something unnorthdox. She grinned.

"Good. Then you should having no problem not hurting me, huh?"

"Wha-?" Naruto said or started but never got to finish when Hinata stabbed him her hidden kunai. It hit his stomach. Though the wound healed, it would not heal a wound to his heart knowing his former girlfriend hurt him.

"H-Hinata. W-WHAT ARE DOING?!"

"Heh heh. Sorry dobe, she is under my control now. She only follows my orders like a little bitch she is. Isn't that right, my little soilder?"

"I must follow my orders from my master. You are not my master. SO DIE!!" Hinata sheiked. She dashed at Naruto with the full intention to kill him and fullifill Sasuke's orders. 

Naruto dodged. He was still bewildered. What did that jutsu do to HINATA-HIME?!!

"Sasuke, you bastard. What the fuck did you do to HINATA?!"

"Ku ku ku ku ku. You finally noticed the change in Hinata's behavior. I didn't bring her back to life for anything, you fool.Hinata's under my control. She will listen to me at all time like the little bitch she is. Ku ku ku ku ku."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT, YOU FUCKER!!"

Naruto with a new rage now charged quickly at him but Hinata quickly interrupped his action to hurt Sasuke and punched him hard to the floor.

"Your fight is not with Sasuke-teishu. It is me you're fight with now." Hinata said as she started doing a couple of seal to activated...

**"Byakugan!!"**

When that happened, she punched Naruto with her fist down to the ground. That closed his chakra holes in his arms. 

It hurt Naruto in two ways and not only physically. He didn't have a heart to hurt Hinata at all. The fact of him saying and acting like he got over her death was true but not all true. He still had that little glimpse of sadness in his heart when he thought of her. Even a little. 

'_I-I can't do it. I won't fight.'_

_  
_**'But if you don't fight, you'll die!!' Kyuubi said as she heard her vessel's careless decision.**

_'I can't. I won't. I could even bring myself to hurt her, Tentou!"_

**'If you don't, you'll die. WE'LL die!'  
**

_'If that's the way it has to be, then so be it.'_

**'But Naru-'**

Naruto cut the connection with Kyuubi. He made his decision and wasn't going to hit her.

So in the battle with Hinata started. It was one sided, as expected. Naruto only dodged, and/or let the dead Hyuuga woman hit him.

Sasuke, who watching this from a tree was get very disappointed.

"Come on Naruto-dobe. Fight back!" 

"No!"

"If your not, I will have no choice. Hinata-slave... kill him now!"

Hinata nodded. She then opened her palm and started doing something foreign to Sasuke but Naruto knew what. After all, he taught her the move.

The chakra she gathered in her hands started rotating fast. Because she being dead, her chakra was pitch black, like Sasuke's chakra now. She finished the jutsu quickly because of her superior chakra control being that she was a woman and a Hyuuga.(Woman or girls have more superior chakra control then men or boys at their birth)

Once the jutsu was finished, she screamed out...

**Kuro Rasengan!! (Black Ball Spiral Sphere)**

**  
**The black chakra/wind ball/sphere hit Naruto with almost coliteral damage to his stomach that threw his unmoving body to a tanned colored boulder. The force of the **Kuro Rasengan** did damage to the ground and some trees that Naruto was thrown into.

Smoke was in the air and it covered the battlefield. 

At first, Sasuke was very confused with the jutsu Hinata was making but as soon she said screamed the jutsu out, he smirked and smugly looked at Naruto as he was thrown back like a ragdoll.

"Hinata-mesuinu. Good job weakening the dobe. Let us see what shape he's in now. Ku ku ku ku!"

Hinata nodded at her master. The both of them teleported 20 kilometers to Naruto's figure.

Naruto was not good. The power of the **Kuro Rasengan **was complete evil and vile. The force of the attack put a hole, the size of a grapefruit. Usual, it would heal no problem but Naruto was compressing Kyuubi's chakra and not at all trying to heal or get up.All he was wait was for the comforting light of death.

He had no regrets. His only regret was letting Jiraiya-tousan, Tsunade-chan, and Iruka-niichan down. He'll miss them all even Konohamaru, that brat. At least... Kyuubi... was coming... with... him.

"Hahahahaha! Dobe. How does it feel getting your ass kicked by your loved one?"

"I-It felt like shit, you f-fucker."

"Heh heh. I know it must of. You couldn't even try. You were that scared that you would kill Hinata but she already dead you stupid ass. You couldn't hurt her even you wanted to. Oh well. It looks like you're finished."

Sasuke punched Naruto in his face. Then in his wounded gut and kicked him in his groin. 

"Just give up. Maybe, just maybe, I'll spare you."

"F-Fuck you! I rather die by my woman's hand."

Sasuke frowned.

"So you picked death. Don't say I give you a choice. Hinata-mesuinu... finsh him. Make him pay. I have to get to the ceremony of transmitting power." Sasuke said as he teleported to his destination. Town square.

Hinata stared down at the form of Naruto. She glared at him then.

"Why don't you just give up? Sasuke-teishu gave you a chance."

"N-never. I will not give up to a bastard like him." He said. His response was a punch to the face. Then a kick to the mouth making him spit out a bloody tooth.

She keep hit and hit. He never move or bother. He deserved this. He let her down and she was only getting revenge. 

A half hour of fighting (or Hinata fighting), it was clear Hinata was winning.

"Why don't you fight?!"

"B-Because I love you." 

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Y-You do?"

"Y-Y-You think I would... lie about something like that.I love you with all my heart and still do. I'm not kidding." Naruto said with a raspy voice.

"N-No."

"Yes."

_'No...'_

'He can't still love me...'

'I'm dead...'

'I don't love him...'

'...Do I?'

Hinata was busy pondering about this while Naruto drag his body to the top of the boulder and use the last of his strength to pick himself up and walk to her.

"Y-Yes I do... and... I show it."

Hinata stared at him and her eyes went wide like saucers when Naruto kissed her passionately. She moaned to his touch. 

The answer there, she loved him as he loved her.

She kissed him back and Naruto inwardly smiled. The kissing got really sensual when Naruto slipped his tongue into the kiss. The response was Hinata did the same. Their tongues danced and danced on. This was going on so long that in 20 minutes, the kiss broke with a trail of saliva on both of the tip of there tongues.

Naruto started nibbing on her ear and she moaned again. She loved it. His touch. 

Naruto stripped her of her clothes and stared lovingly at her nude body.

Her pale body glistened in the evening like a goddess. Her perky, big and full breasts stuck out to him. They had one pink juicy nipple on each pale breast and was hard like a rock. Her legs were pale and very shapely like her ass. 

Her pussy was totally shavened and not had a single hair down there. Her curves was very transparent and any man could drool over her body naked like this. Her raven hair was also what made her incredible. She looked really beautiful now.

"Hinata-hime. You look quite exotic and beautiful in my view."

Hinata blushed.

"Naruto-kun. Touch me now. Touch me and take me now!"

Naruto had the absolute intention to do so. 

He gently pushed to the ground and started kissing her neck. Then he grabbed her breasts and gently but still pinched her nipples and started sucking on her breasts.

He playfully licked her breast. She giggled and moaned happily.

Then he bit her nipple and stared at her lustfully as she groaned with slight pain and pleasure. Then he smiled and glided his body down her naked one and when face to face with her pussy lips.

Then he put two fingers through her clit and started finger-banging her. She moaned like a madwoman and loved ever second of it.

"Oh yes! Naruto-kun. Keep going Naruto-kun."

He keep this on until he decided to take it to next level. He drawed his mouth near her sex and breathed hotly into it. Again she moaned. Then she felt like exploded the second Naruto darted his tongue into her and started eating her out.

He licked her out like he was in a eating contest.

Ten minutes later she finally finished hold the feeling in and cummed finally. The male teenage drank the cum. The white milky substance taste just like milk and taste heavenly.

"Oh my god! That was good."

"It isn't over my love.You think that I'm not going get my revenge for eating me out?"

"Huh?"

Hinata quickly moved and grabbed his body then threw off his clothes. His big muscles attracted her and his abs, hell all of his body but really threw in a loop was the size of his dick. Big things do come in small packages. He may have still be a little shorter then most average jounins but he had something bigger then them. To put it simple, he was hung like a horse.

_'Oh shit. I hope can fit that in.'_

Hinata didn't worry about that though. She had another job to do. She grab his prick and started her job. She first licked the head of his dick and licked some pre-cum off. The cum tasted a little salty but not too bad. She took a whiff of his scent. It gave her and smell only from heaven.

She licked sensually on the shaft and fondled his balls. He moaned and groan lustfully and in true pleasure as he loved ever second of it.

Then she took her whole mouth on it and started blowjobbing him. He moaned and felt like he was going to blow his load now but he wanted to last so he shfted Hinata's body to lay on him and had her pussy in his face. He again started eating her out. Together, they did the 69 postion with perfect harmony.

Eight minutes later, they both exploded and cummed together. Cum flying in both of there faces. Naruto drank Hinata's sercet juice and she did the same for him.

Then they got ready for the final round.

"Are you ready Hinata-hime?"

"Born ready Naruto-kun."

Both nodded together. Hinata got into a sitting positon and hoisted herself onto Naruto's dick. In two second, her pussy lips was connected with his dick.

It hurt at first because she was still a virgin when died so naturally it would hurt. 

He knew he broke her "cherry" and blood spilled out. She felt like crying and Naruto knew this. He gave her a kiss to her pink, soft lips and told her this softly and caringly. 

"Don't worry. I'm here. You can tell me to stop at anytime."

"N-No. K-Keep going."

Naruto keeping going but he fucked her softly though.

The pain subsided and soon the pleasure came sliding in. She felt she was in heaven again. Well, anywhere with her Naruto-kun was heven.If she was dead, she at least have to have one last minute with Naruto-kun.

Now that it felt good, she wanted Naruto to go faster.

"Naruto-kun, please. G-Go faster, please."

Naruto nodded and started going faster.

The pleasure both felt made them go at it for more then 15 minutes until both had met their limits.

"H-Hinata-Hime. I'm... going... to cum..."

"...Then N-Naruto-kun, let's do it... together."

Both yelled as both met their climax.

Naruto shot his load in her while Hinata's creamy cum spilled or spurted out on his dick.

Naruto and Hinata was breathing hard. Naruto rolled over to Hinata's hard breathing side.

"I-I love you Hinata."

"And I love Naruto."

Yep. They maybe opposites but fit perfectly together tonight.

----

Sasuke traveled fast to town square. It was about time the cermony started. If he didn't doubt his or Hinata's skill, he though she got the job done. What he didn't know, that statement was far from the truth.

When he got to town square, he found was some soliders was fighting some of the Konohan ninjas he knew.

_'Damn it. Orochimaru's not here so I got kill time.'_ He grabbed his Kusanagi on his backside and started to do his signature attack with it.

"**Chidori Nagashi!!!** **(One Thousand Birds Current)**" He sheiked and when hearing the bird-like sound chattering, all ninja were altered. Most dodge but Sasuke cut through the weaker ones that weren't as bless with speed and luck as the others. All the other Sound village ANBU (the alive ones) looked at him with horror in their eyes. He just took out his own comrades and he never looked back, just more bloodlust in his eyes.

He turned around to them with the Sharingan in his eyes, spining with rage and madness.

"Where's Orochimaru?"

"We do not know, S-Sasuke-sama."

So as they know it, they felt the power of Sasuke's **Chidori Nagashi **at hand. All fell down as their head grumsomely fell far away from their bodies. The Konohan ninjas looked in horror.

"How could you do that to your friends?!" Shikamaru screeched, not believe the Uchiha just killed without any problem.

"Hmmph. They were useless. So Nara and his friend are going to kill me now?" Sasuke taunted. The Konohan ninja were identified as Shikamaru glared at him.

"Uchiha. I should know it was you. You gotten stronger no doubt but still lacking good teamwork like us. Choji now!"

"**Baiku no jutsu (Muti-size Jutsu), Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet tank/Meat tank)!**" Choji used his combo and almost flatten out Sasuke thanks to Sasuke dodging it and slashing Choji with **Chidori Nagashi**.

Sasuke smirking, thinking it was over until Choji suddenly poofed away.

"What? A bunshin (clone)? But I should have been able to tell the difference."

"Yeah? Well this isn't **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu), **it's Naruto's **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)** and like Naruto, we perfected it to the point the Sharingan nor Byakugan can not tell the difference."

"Shit!" Sasuke swore. Shikamaru came running after him with a kunai, Sasuke easily dodged it. Then Shikamaru threw it but Sasuke dodged again. Shikamaru suddenly smirked.

"Got you!"

"Wha-"

Sasuke soon was captured by the kunai again when Shikamaru used a technique he didn't know of.

"How? It wasn't laced with chakra so what happened?" 

"**Kage nui (Shadow Sewing) **happened. I combined the attack with my **Kagemane no Jutsu **to throw my shadow into the kunai and then sending it back with an invisible rope to hit you. Now my shadow has grasped to your shadow, all we have to do is hold down until Naruto gets here."

Sasuke laughed darkly. "Naruto? Oh, he's dead right about now. I summoned back a little present for him. He couldn't possibly ever be alive."

All the ninja eyes widened. Naruto could be dead could he? That phrase said, Sasuke was able to attack them with having a problem. He charged with a kunai, threw at them, did a few seals and the kunai multipled into 10.

"**Baisuu Kunai Jutsu (Multiple Kunai Technique)!**" 

The 10 kunais hit Shikamaru and Choji and threw them to the floor where Kurenai and Asuma was licking their wounds on the floor but both got up and got front of Kurenai and Asuma, back in a protect-matter.

"Shikamaru. I'm going for it."

Shikamaru, knowing he going to do, just nodded.

Choji jumped in front of him and started walking out to Sasuke, ready to fight. Sasuke simply smirked, knowing that the overweight boy shinobi was very weaker than him.

"Sheesh. There are so weak, they sent the weakest person on the team to fight me. I'll hold back so I wouldn't hurt you all the way and I could have some fun."

Choji said nothing and simply pulled out a pill out his pouch on his backside. Sasuke laughed.

"Solider pills won't help you in this match, Akimichi." After that was said, it was Choji's turn to smirk as Sasuke became confused. Choji chuckled a little.

"Oh this isn't a solider pill. This is one of my family's pills that gives us a extra edge than our usual attacks. This is a red Akimichi food pill that will give me more power. HA!!" Choji yelled once he received the pill's power. 

His chakra aura around him became more visible as it was the opposite a minute ago, meaning that a whole lot of chakra was coming. Sasuke charged his power once again, noticing the chakra power rising. Choji's body started changing too. The fat on all his body started burning off, leaving simply defined muscles. The fat on his face burned off too, leaving a chiesed face that made him like a older verison of himself. His power rose to define his original power. Even Sasuke felt a little threatened by Choji. Keyword: little.

Even if Choji's power was amazing, it was nowhere compare to his "true" power. Sasuke did a lot of chakra training with Orochimaru. Water-walking, leaf-balancing, tree-climbing (walking really), etc. Sasuke knew when and when not to hide his power within plus he had on weighs, to hinder and stop his "true" speed from coming to view.

Sasuke smirked and confidently got into his fighting stance. The **Hebiken (Snake fist) **was the name of it. A style original made from Orochimaru. He crouched like a tiger ready to pouch on its prey. He keep his smirk up as he pulled some chakra in his eyes and shifted on his kekkei genkai, the famous Uchiha doujutsu, Sharingan. The red eyes with now three commas in it since his last fight with Naruto in the Valley of the end. Then, he did some familiar with his hands. He stuck out his hand in a 'poke sense' except not only his index finger was sticking out but his middle finger also.

After seeing this, Shikamaru was reminded of Neji's way of fight, **Juuken (Gentle fist). **Though Hyuugas used palms to fight, Neji 'poked' the enemy but it wasn't an ordinary poke. He usually disrupted the chakra flow of the body. Any one of the blows could kill you if he used on especially important parts in the body like the heart, the brain or the jugular vein in your neck essential to your breathing. Naruto fought Neji before and almost lost but he pulled out some red chakra that was unable to be effected by the **Juuken** attack. Neji used the same way Sasuke was standing. Freaking copycat.

Shikamaru stared grimly at his friend. "Choji. Be careful of Sasuke. We still don't know what he's capable of. We don't need to lose another shinobi."

Choji nodded. "Right!"

Sasuke chortled with confidence that could be mistakened as arrogance. "Come on, Akimichi. Are you ready to fight yet?"

Choji looked dead serious at his oppenent. "You bet, you traitor."

---

On the plains stood for the longest a snake-eyed man and a white-hair elder fight with the snake man with a straight sword in his hands.

Orochimaru grasped the **Kusanagi **sword again and tried impaling his enemy with it but his foe, Jiraiya the toad sennin, blocked with kunai with pure strength, and skill. Orochimaru, like any snake would, tried catching his oppenent his weak spot and plung the straight sword into his torso but again Jiraiya caught him and counter with a kunai.

Orochimaru, without his apprentice or former apprentice (Kabuto) wasn't here and could not help him with jutsus he needed. So he had to fight with his sword, his tongue and his feet. He kicked Jiraiya in the shin and with his mouth slashed at him. Jiraiya, having little time, moved at the last second and spared his life and face with some hairs remove from his scalp. Jiraiya tried sweeping his kunai at him but Orochimaru narrowly dodged and skillful rapped his long tongue around Jiraiya. Jiraiya yelled as his went for a short aerial ride in the sky and was tossed to the ground.

Orochimaru, without words or the feeling to gloat, ran right after Jiraiya with his blade in his mouth. Jiraiya jumped up and counter from getting slice in half by his fomer teammate, Orochimaru. His kunai single-handely held off the **Kusanagi** and Jiraiya with some force in his hands, threw Orochimaru's blade off the kunai. Then Jiraiya jumped up and threw his kuani at him but Orochimaru dodged it with ease though it was a distraction on Jiraiya's part.

Jiraiya then brought out five kunai's in his hands and threw at him. Then he did a few seals before pouring his chakra into the ninja jutsu.

"**Baisuu Kunai Jutsu! (Multiple Kunai Technique)**" The kunais all stabbed orochimaru. He, himself, only flinched and smiled in pain. Then he procceeded to lick his wounds and swirled his snake tongue on his freely wounds. Jiraiya jumped in suprise and disgust as Orochimaru swallowed his blooded with his purple tongue.

"You're sick you know that?"

"I'm flatter." 

Jiraiya took what even was in his chakra reserves and channelled it to his palm. The glow of chakra gather was a royal blue kind and looked menacing to some. The powerful aura grew and grew until he had a ball of chakra in his hand. He looked very grim and not afraid to kill.

"Take this. **Rasengan!**" He yelled. The ball was plunged right into Orochimaru's stomach and Orochimaru flew back in pain. Orochimaru snarled as he felt very useless.

_'Without Kabuto and Sasuke, I'm just a walking specter. My only defense is possibly the **Kusanagi **but it would be harder now my arms are like noddles. Damn Obi Sarutobi!'_

While he cursing his old sensei, Orochimaru was granted by Jiraiya's shadow in his view. Jiraiya's deadpanned, calm but deadly face never once lighten up.

"Time to die, Orochimaru! **Rasen-**" He stared the move but was brought down with two poisonous needles in his neck. Orochimaru turned his head to his saviour, Kimimaro.

"Orochimaru-sama. Are you all right?"

"No but thank you my loyal servant in my time of need. Kimimaro dispose of Jiraiya-sama over there."

Kimimaro, like a broken puppet nodded. "Yes my sire."

Orochimaru laughed and started melting into the ground. Jiraiya felt rage course throuh his body but because of the poison injected in his neck, he could hardly talk in a straight voice.

"O-Orochimaru... you get b-back h-here now." 

He staggered to capture getting Orochimaru but Kimimaro blocked his path. He blankly looked at him with his usual deadpanned voice.

"Your fight is with me."

"Last time I heard, Gaara-dono the former carrier of Shukaku killed you." 

"Yes that is correct but Orochimaru-sama brought us back to life again. Now prepare for you defeat here Jiraiya-sama."

"Heh. W-We see." He coughed, the poison was really effecting him.

----

Sasuke was constantly dodging Choji fist, that pounded to the ground and left some deep craters in the ground. Sasuke keep going on the defense instead of offense. The **Hebiken** was based on the snake style. The style first went on the defense then struck when the time was right like a snake. Sasuke still haven't struck yet, at least waiting until Choji's defense was open. With those strikes that Choji did, it was pretty hard to attack.

Choji turned around and tried attacking again.

"Hold still, you. **Chodan Bakugeki! (Butterfly Bullet Bombing)**"

Sasuke keep on the defensive, never even once trying to hit Choji. He wanted to slow down Choji but he had to worry about three other ninjas in the process. Now that Kurenai, Asuma and Shikamaru ared done killing the other ninjas, he would have to fight all four at once.

"Take this. **Magen: Jubaku Satsu! (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)**"

Kurenai yelled out as a genjutsu was made. She disappeared from Sasuke's view and roots sprout out to Sasuke's feet, bind him... for only a second.

"**Magen: Kyoten Chiten! (Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change)**"

Sasuke, because he had the Mangekyo Sharingan now, used its abilities. One of its powerful genjutsus besides of **Tsukiyomi **was this one. Sasuke reversed the genjutsu of Kurenai's and she was now captured by her own jutsu.

"Arrgh. Damn it. Let me go already, Uchiha."

"Hmmph. You did this to yourself. You are going to be the first to experince the **Hebiken** at hand." 

"Huh?"

Sasuke crouched down in a more bend stance. His index and middle finger only stuck out on both of his hands. Sasuke prepared to do it. He swiftly struck his hands in Kurenai's shoulder. Kurenai howled in pain. Asuma to her rescue though and threw one of his trench knives at him. Sasuke dodged it easily but that was the original plan.

"**Hien! (Flying Swallow)**"

Even not hitting him with the trench knife, he was able cause damage because a energy slash came and hit Sasuke back. The wave full of chakra hit Sasuke, making him fall on the gravel floor. Asuma jumped and help Kurenai out.

"**Kai! (Dispel)**"

He did a single handseal and the genjutsu was released from Kurenai. Kurenai fell, Asuma catched her. Kurenai held her head and nodded her thanks to Asuma. Asuma let her go and she stood with Asuma. Shikamaru and Choji ran to catch with them.

Shikamaru spoke first. "This isn't working. Everybody, we need a plan."

Choji nodded. "Yeah. Sasuke's stronger than us combined. Orochimaru's power must rivals with his now."

"Yes. Orochimaru must have trained him intensively," Asuma said. "We would need Naruto's help on this one."

"No. There's a way we can beat him, Asuma-sensei."

Asuma looked at Shikamaru strangely. "How?" 

"If we can be able to hold him down for amount of time, we can disable him? Are we clear."

"Clear," Kurenai said, understand the problem.

"Right," Asuma nodded.

"Crystal, sir," Choji said jokingly to his friend. Shikamaru smiled a small smile to his best friend.

"Alright. Lets go!"

---

Meanwhile...

Kimimaro slashed at Jiraiya with his old-fashioned sword made out his bones that he can use freely with his bloodline. Jiraiya, dislodging the poison needles out his neck, was have a hard time fighting.

His breathing was irregular and his eyes started to shut but he knew what would happen if he closed his eyes.

_'NO! Not now! I can't go unconcious just yet or...'_

His thinking was broken when Kimimaro's bones were flying at him like bullets from a firearm.

"**Teshi Sendan! (Finger Bullet Drill)**"

His fingertip bones shot out to Jiraiya. Jiraiya gotten hit by those five finger bullets and was droven to the ground with a hard **THUD!  
**  
He wasn't doing anything to hurt Kimimaro at all. All he was doing was evading the snow white haired boy. The **Shikotsumyaku (Dead bone pulse) **was a unique bloodline in the favor of the Kaguya boy. Only fifthteen and yet a devasting blodline and excellent taijutsu user like Gai Maito or that Lee-kid. The last surviving Kaguya is exceptionly good against him. He was killed by Gaara but that boy's power was stronger now. Orochimaru must have really boosted back the sound four life again. All four was killed by the three ninjas from Konoha, Kiba (and Akamaru) Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Choji, and three from **_Suna (Sand)_**, _Temari no Sabaku, Kankuro no Sabaku, _and the fifth Kazekage, _Gaara no Sabaku_.

The boy was still fighting without stopping and slash at Jiraiya with his **Honeken (Bone Blade)**. It was still hard to dodge because he was growing tired every second. His breathing was still offbeat and he had sweat tricking down his beady face. His hair was floating in the wind as he vaulted and evaded Kaguya's movements and attacks.

Jiraiya was weakened before as the poison was ejected into his bloodstream earlier, making him slower and him hard to keep his conciousness. He knew if he slept or dozed off, he would be dead and his promise would be void and null. He was talking about...

He was brought out his daydream by another attack from Kimimaro.

"**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru! (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)**"

He modified and pulled out his spinal cord, quickly cultivating another one replaces the former cord and once that happened, the cord became a flexiable staff. He grabbed Jiraiya with and brought Jiraiya to the ground, face first.

Jiraiya quickly got up and stood on his two feet, barely. Kimimaro rushed to him with a hiltless bone sword, but recoiled when Jiraiya used his jutsu.

"**Hari Jizo! (Needle Guardian)**"

Recoiled in pain of sharpness from Jiraiya's now harden, long hair to protect him from Kimimaro's attack, the Kaguya boy jumped back to used another move.

"**Karamatsu no Mai! (Dance of the Larch)**"

Kimimaro grew spikes in every part of his body, from head to toe and to Jiraiya's surprise and shock, attacked Jiraiya without moving. He found out that spikey bone came from the underground to attack him. Kimimaro tried again to hit him.

"**Karamatsu no Mai!**"

However, Jiraiya was ready for this one. Jiraiya held out his hands and quickly did three seals.

'_Ryu-Inu-Tori! Here it is.'_

"**Rimenjutsu: Kagami Seken! (Reverse Techinque: Mirror World)**"

The attack, instead of advancing to him and hitting him, advanced back to Kimimaro, which for the first time in this battle surpised Kimimaro. Since the move would monetarily make him unable to move until the move was finished, he was hit by it. Not seriously doing damage to him because it was _his _move, he was able to monuver after the attack and go back fighting, however being more serious able it.

Underestimating Jiraiya's power of that of a jounin or so, he forget of Jiraiya's knowledge of jutsus. His true power might match his master, Orochimaru-sama's power now since Orochimaru-sama was disable and unable to use handseals thanks to Orochimaru's former and deceased sensei, Obi Sarutobi.

Right now, Kimimaro was now on the defense as Jiraiya swifted threw punches at him. Jiraiya kicks at him but Kimimaro shielded himself.

"**Ki no Mai: Nankan! (Dance of the Tree: Barrier)**" 

Growing a barrier of bone that extended from every part of his body, covering him in a bone barrier and protected him from the jutsu. Jiraiya scowled at the failure of his taijutsu moves. Jiraiya was then charging a blast in his hands.

"**Ninpo: Taka Panchi! (Ninja Arts: Falcon Punch)**"

A flaming-falcon like bird came into Jiraiya's fist for a second then was unleashed from his hand in a punching motion to hit Kimimaro's bone barrier.

Kimimaro, still holding the barrier, flew back a few feet, gritting the ground and dirt flew on his pants and black sandals.

_'His knowledge of jutsu is very amazing. Indeed is he a sannin.'_

Kimimaro would indeed have a hard time defeating the older man.

---

Shimekiri... Chapter 4: Unnorthdox Situtation... Finished

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I need to edit so of it and I haven't been able to get online to Fanfiction for sometime. Gomen minna-san. But know this, I will have the next chapter out by at least more than three or four weeks. I'm sorry everybody again.

The next chapter will be about the end of Kimimaro and Jiraiya's battle, the end of Sasuke vs. Team Konoha, the question is answered where is Kakashi and Naruto's bloodline is finally shown. 'Till next time! And the justu explaination is just down.

Jutsus Explanation

  
**Hien (Flying Swallow): Asuma's attack. Using his chakra and charging it into his trench knives, he can attack his oppenent or oppenents. The chakra blade can inflict damage on the enemy if not hit. Asuma's attack was used on Itachi Uchiha.**

Chodan Bakugeki (Butterfly Bombing): Choji's attack after using the red food pill. This move was issued when Choji fought Jiribo, one of the sound four and killed him with it. The user channels all of his chakra in one hand and punches the enemy, releasing the chakra in a deadly and powerful fist because the red food pill makes the user's power a hundredfold. Usually it's the Akimichi who could use this but they really don't use this. Choji is the only one know the use this techinque.

Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death): Kurenai's Genjutsu attack. The user makes themselves disappear, allowing themselves not to be noticed by the target. Once completed by the user, a tree and roots grows at the target feet and pretty soon, the target is restricted their movements. After becoming unable to move, the genjutsu's name takes place. The user appears from the tree trunk and kills their target. Kurenai Yuhi used this jutsu for the first time use this move on Itachi Uchiha but it ultimately fails to 'Magen: Kyoten Chiten'.

Magen: Kyoten Chiten (Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change): An genjutsu originally used bu Itachi Uchiha but is also used by Sasuke Uchiha. This is a genjutsu only learned by Mangekyo users, which is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. It is unknown that Naruto can use the jutsu, or that he can use the Mangekyo. The jutsu reverse any genjutsu that has been placed on the user or so. Itachi used this on Kurenai

Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Dance of the Clematis: Vine): Using his bloodline, the Shikotsumyaku, Kimimaro can modify his spinal column and pull it out to make a flexible staff, soon regenerating another column after that.

Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch): Using Shikotsumayaku, he can create a massive amount of razor sharp bones all over his body. This can be used as a defense or an offense. Also instead of using new bones like in most of his Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline) jutsu, he uses existing bones. This makes him untouchable or able to hit at a close range because most of taijutsu will be useless. He can also use this to attack an oppenent without moving when sending the attack with razor blades coming from the ground and try to stab the oppenent.  


**Ki no Mai: Nankan (Dance of the Tree: Barrier) (-New!-): An attack Kimimaro uses to shield himself in only defense. Razor sharp bone blades is generated on every part of Kimimaro's body to protect the user from Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and down right, ANY jutsus at all. This attack is originally my created attack and does not belong to any one else.  
**

**Ninpo: Taka Panchi (Ninja Arts: Falcon Punch)** **(-New!-): An attack based on Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch (Super Smash Melee; A gamecube game that came out in 2001) and works like it. The user charges a chakra in their hands that becomes a fiery red and flame is created. The user channels more chakra in the user's hand and shoots it out in a fiery falcon-like creature. Jiraiya uses this move only, one of his hidden jutsus in his arsenal.**

Rimenjutsu: Kagami Seken (Reverse Techinque: Mirror World) (-New-): The history of Rimenjutsus are very rarely used now and know by little amount of ninjas. Jiraiya is fortunately one of these ninjas. Rimenjutsu: Kagami Seken is basically is a reversal techinque that flips around any attack to hit the enemy user of the attack used against the user (Jiraiya). Jiraiya is the only one known to use this very attack. This attack belong to Ryu no sendo tenshi only and the name and type Rimenjutsu is also owned by him.

Hari Jizo (Needle Guardian): In this jutsu, Jiraiya enlargens, or grow his hair. He also hardens the hair and the hair became super sharp. This is an offensive and defensive move in Jiraiya's arsenal of moves. He creates a spiked hair shield that protect him. Choji Akimichi can also use this attack to form spikes in his hair and be able to use the follow up move, 'Nikudan Hari Sensha'.(Spiked Human Bullet/Meat Tank)

Baisuu Kunai Jutsu (Multiple Kunai Technique) (-New!-): This is a jutsu almost exactly like Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu) except the concept is throwning kunais and multiplying them by ten. The key of this jutsu is to multipe copies of the kunai into ten. This could be used continously from one to ten, ten to hundred, and so on. This however, spends alot of chakra each time you multiply the kunai by ten. This move is owned by Ryu no sendo tenshi only as the jutsu was created by himself.

----

'Till next time my friends.

Ja ne! XX 


End file.
